Reading the Future
by ikoel
Summary: The Marauders, Lily, Alice dan Frank Mendapat detensi, mereka menemukan buku Harry Potter and The Philosoper's Stone di perpustakaan, mereka membacanya dan mengetahui rahasia masa depan. Akankah masa depan berubah setelah ini...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It Belongs to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling

**A/N:** Aku suka membaca Harry Potter reads, The Marauders reads, next gen reads.. menurutku itu sangat menarik, aku ingin membuat ceritaku sendiri.

Read and review please.

* * *

"Detensi untuk kalian semua!" Profesor McGonagall berkata dengan galak.

"Tapi professor…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Miss Evans, aku mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu sebagai Ketua Murid, tapi…" Lily hanya menundukan kepala. "Dan kau juga Mr Potter!" Profesor McGonagall menambahkan dengan galak.

* * *

"Ini semua gara-gara KAU!" Lily berteriak

"Tenang lily, tenang..." James nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah lily," Alice menenangkan gadis itu

Lily masih membelalak terhadap James, dan berkata "Tapi kita tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Yah, bagaimanapun kita berada ditempat dan waktu yang salah," Frank berkata dengan sedikit memberengut. Lupin menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan James, Sirius dan Peter hanya mengangkat bahu.

* * *

"Padfoot, kau makan seperti orang yang sudah 100 tahun tidak makan," Remus menaikan alis melihat bagaimana temannya makan. Sirius mengangkat bahu dan berkata dengan mulut penuh " haku hedang halam masha fertumbhuhan". Lupin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan Peter hanya tersenyum kecil. Sementara itu James sedang merayu Lily untuk pergi ke Hogsmade bersamanya akhir pekan ini, dan dengan "sukses" membuat lily meledak-ledak.

"Ehm!"

Mereka melonjak kaget melihat Profesor McGonagal ada di belakang mereka. Frank dan Alice membeku, mereka (hampir) berciuman.

"Detensi dilaksanakan besok jam 10 pagi, Madam Pince membutuhkan kalian untuk menyortir buku-buku di perpustakaan," kata Profesor McGonagal mencela melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Tapi Profesor, besok akhir pekan, dan ada kunjungan Hogsmade, tidak bisakah di tunda?" Sirius memohon dan memberikan pandangan memelas bertaburan bintang ala film-film kartun.

"Tidak!" Profesor McGonagall berkata dengan galak. "Seharusnya kau pikirkan itu dulu! sebelum berbuat onar, dan sekarang terima konsekuensinya!"

"Ayolah Minnie…"

"Potong lima angka dari Griffindor! Bersikaplah sopan Black," Profesor McGonagal berkata dengan sangat galak akan tetapi wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Apa kami akan detensi bersama anak-anak Slytherin yang bau?" James menyeringai

"Potter! Tidak! Kalian tidak akan bersama anak-anak Slytherin. Aku tidak mau kalian menghancurkan perpustakaan dengan saling mengutuk, tidak, anak-anak Slytherin akan melakukan hal lain untuk Mr Filch," kata Profesor McGonagal. " Dan kau Pettigrew, kau tidak perlu mengikuti detensi, tadi aku menerima pesan dari orang tuamu, bahwa kau diharapkan hadir di acara keluargamu saat ini, dan kau bisa memakai perapian di ruang kantorku,"

James dan Sirius mengeluh keras-keras. Profesor McGonagal menatapnya mencela.

"Sorry Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Lily, Alice, Frank," Peter berkata sambil nyengir lebar dan berlalu mengikuti McGonagal.

"Aah.. gagal...gagal.. semua rencana akhir pekanku," keluh Sirius "Kencan-kencanku… Dhapne, Cecil, Rosie, Carol, Angela…"

Lily membelalak dan berkata "Seharusnya KAU! pikirakan hal itu sebelum berbuat onar!." Alice, Frank dan Remus hanya menggeleng-geleng.

* * *

"Aaah ini membosankan," Sirius berkata sambil melemparkan buku ketumpukan "Menyortir buku… aku bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna," gumam Sirius.

"Hentikan keluhanmu Padfoot, aku sudah mendengarnya hampir 100 kali, lagipula disini tidak terlalu buruk," James berkata sambil mengacak rambut dan nyengir ke Lily. Yang hanya di balas oleh gadis itu dengan membelalak.

"James,"

"Ya Moony?"

"Apa kau punya saudara bernama Harry Potter?" Lupin berkata di antara tumpukan buku-buku.

"Harry Potter?" James mengernyit. "Tidak, aku tidak punya, siapa dia?"

"Lihat buku ini," Lupin berkata sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku. "Dia mirip sekali denganmu… aku pikir mungkin dia saudaramu atau..?

"Anakmu?" Sirius menyeringai lebar.

"Apa?" James membelalak kaget.

"Coba lihat tahun terbitnya," Frank berkata dengan tertarik.

"Tahun 1997," pekik Alice "Ini.."

"Masa depan…?" Lily berkata setengah takjub setengah tidak percaya.

...

"Yes! Prongs punya anak.., Prongs punya anak.., Prongs punya anak.., Prongs punya anak..." Sirius bernyanyi sambil menarikan tarian hula-hula.

James kelihatan agak shock. Anaknya? Benarkah…

"Ayo kita baca," Remus menyarankan. Dan semua menganggukan kepala terlihat tertarik, seperti apakah masa depan itu dan seperti apakah anak si pembuat onar ini. Mereka tertawa kecil membayangkan James junior.

"Biar aku duluan" Remus berkata dan mulai membaca judulnya "**Harry Potter**** and the** **Philosopher's Stone**_**"**_


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**A/N: Gomen.. gomen.. maaf banget yaaa.. lama Update nya. Sebenernya pengen segera update, tapi lagi sibuk banget, DN, banyak lomba2, jadi suporter dsb. Sayang sekali Tim futsal kelasku kalah.. hikz.. Kemaren aku sudah nulis chapter pertama di Ms Word, tapi simpanannya hilang.. terpaksa dech aku nulis lagi. **

**O yaa Aku tidak tahu apakah bisa segera update, aku harus mengumpulkan contoh proposal minggu ini, dan minggu depan aku ada ujian. ****Ok, aku sudah bekerja keras menulis chapter ini**** Read n Review Please...**

**

* * *

**

"Tunggu dulu Lupin, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita membaca di perpustakaan?" Alice bertanya sambil melirik takut-takut, berharap menemukan hidung madam Pince di antara rak-rak buku. "Kau tahu, Madam Pince bisa membunuh kita, kalau kita berisik disini." Dia membuat gerakan dramatis memotong leher dengan tongkatnya.

"Yeah, kau benar. Aku belum mau mati sebelum menikah dengan Lily," James berkata sambil memandang Lily penuh harap.

"Dalam mimpimu James! maksudku Potter!" Lily berkata sambil membelalak kepada James.

"Kau tidak tahu kan Lil, apa saja yang telah kita lakukan di mimpiku" James bergumam sambil menerawang mengingat mimpinya semalam.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Lily berkata sambil melotot ke James. "Kau tahu, kemungkinan aku menikah denganMU sama besarnya dengan kemungkinan melihat Filch nyegir malu-malu," dan dia membuat sebuah lingkaran sebesar telur naga dengan tongkatnya. "Sama dengan NOL BESAR"

"Tenanglah kalian semua… Madam Pince akan benar-benar membunuh kita kalau kalian ribut seperti ini" Frank berkata sambil memandang geli James yang sedang berakting mati, sekarat karena patah hati dan di bantu oleh Sirius yang sekarang sedang menyihir sebuah pemutar lagu, memainkan musik mellow ala opera sabun.

"Madam Pince sedang keluar tadi, aku tidak tahu kemana dia, tapi kurasa dia belum kembali" sahut Remus sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Kurasa kita harus melihat dulu untuk memastikan," Alice berkata setangah tertawa melihat James dan Sirius yang kini sedang berlari karena di kejar burung sihiran Lily.

"Biar aku saja yang melihat." Lily berkata cepat masih memelotot ke James dan Sirius, dia menggumamkan mantra dan menghilangkan burung-burung sihirannya dan segera berlalu dari situ.

"Hoaem.. Kemana sih Evans? Kenapa lama sekali" Sirius berkata dengan bosan, sambil membolak-balikan buku. "Kau tahu, aku sudah bosan setengah mati dengan semua buku ini, aku tidak akan ke perpustakaan lagi seumur hidupku" Sirius berkata sambil melemparkan sebuah buku ke arah James.

"Oii, kau bisa membuat kepalaku benjol tahu!" James berkata sambil membelalak dan mulai melemparkan 2 buah buku sebagai serangan balasan, Sirius berkelit dan menunduk menghindari serangan buku James. Dia nyengir dan melemparkan buku lain ke James, yang meleset dan meluncur ke Alice. Frank yang di samping Alice langsung menangkap buku tersebut dengan ketangkasan seorang keeper bertaraf Internasional.

"Oii, kalian bisa membunuh cewekku!" Frank berkata dan melemparkan buku ke James dan Sirius.

Alice yang geram juga langsung melempar buku ke James dan Sirius. Remus hanya menggeleng-geleng memperhatikan mereka, sampai sebuah buku mengenai Remus, membuat kepalanya benjol sebesar telur burung puyuh.

"Hei!"

"Sory" Mereka berkata sambil nyengir dan kembali melanjutkan acara melempar buku yang di pelopori oleh Sirius.

Denyutan di kepala Remus, membuat Remus ikut melempar beberapa buku sebagai serangan balasan. Perang buku terus berlanjut sampai buku Sejarah Sihir meluncur menuju Lily yang tiba-tiba muncul dari rak. Lily yang kaget hanya terpaku ngeri, melihat buku favoritnya meluncur dengan cepat ke arahnya. James yang menyadari Lily dalam bahaya terkena hantaman buku sejarah sihir yang sangat tebal merelakan mukanya terhantam telak-telak.

Bruuukk!

"Ouchh!"

"Aah!"

"Oh"

"Pot… Potter.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Lily berkata dengan panik

"Prongs, sobat, kau masih hidup?" Remus dan Sirius bertanya.

Mereka ngeri melihat muka James yang memerah terkena buku setebal 1000 halaman.

"I.. iyaa.. aku tidak apa-apa." James berkata sambil agak terhuyung matanya agak berkunang-kunang dia merasa melihat Lily ada banyak sekali, dia nyengir ke para Lily.

"Sungguh? Lily memandang James.

"Y.. ya" Dia berkata sok cool sambil masih sedikit terhuyung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan? kata Lily tiba-tiba, setelah memastikan James baik-baik saja"Dan… lihat yang kalian perbuat!" dia menunjuk ke lantai yang berserakan buku-buku, dan memandang mereka semua dengan galak

Mereka nyengir bersalah dan mulai memberesakan buku-buku di lantai.

"Jadi Lil, bagaimana?" Remus bertanya di antara kegiatan memungut buku.

"Apa?" Lily bengong sesaat, kemudian menyadari apa yang ditanyakan Remus "Madam Pince sedang tidak ada, perpustakaan sedang tutup sementara. Sepertinya sedang ada rapat di antara para guru, mungkin Madam Pince mengikuti rapat. Tadi aku bertemu Flitwick" Lily menambahkan melihat pandangan bertanya dari Remus.

"Ok, kalau begitu ayo kita baca buku ini" Sirius berkata cepat.

"Aku tidak menyangka Padfoot mengajak membaca buku, bukannya kau sudah tidak mau lagi ke Perpustakaan dan membaca buku" James nyengir jahil dan mengelus wajahnya yang masih agak memerah.

Sirius hanya menggumamkan sesuatu tentang ingin tahu masa depan

"Okelah kalau beg beg begitu, ayo kita baca bukunya," Alice berkata dengan bersemangat

Terdengar gumam setuju dari yang lain.

"Tunggu sebentar," Lily mengumamkan muffliato, mantra yang di ajarkan Severus padanya.. Severus.. Dia merasa getir mengingat tantang Severus. "Baiklah Ayo kita baca" Lily berkata, menghentikan lamunannya tentang Sev..

Dan Remus mulai membaca "**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"**

"Philosopher's Stone? Apa itu?" James betanya memandang teman-temannya.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan Remus kembali membaca.

**Anak Laki-laki Yang Bertahan Hidup**

**Mr dan Mrs Dursley**

"Hm, rasanya familiar" Lily bergumam.

**Yang tinggal di Privet Drive nomor empat bangga menyatakan diri bahwa mereka orang-orang normal, untunglah.**

"Terdengar seperti Muggle bagiku" James berkata pelan.

**Mereka tak bisa diharapkan terlibat dengan sesuatu yang ajaib atau misterius, karena mereka sama sekali tak percaya omong kosong seperti itu.**

"Yeah, Muggle," Sirius menyahut.

"Kenapa Muggle bisa ada di buku tentang anakku? Maksudku, kalau dia memang benar anakku sih," kata James sambil memandang teman-temannya meminta jawaban.

"Ada yang salah dengan Muggle?" Lily bertanya, suaranya manis berbahaya.

"Tentu saja tidak Lils, kami bukan pembenci Muggle, yang kemana-mana menyiksa atau menjahili Muggle, kami menghargai perbedaan dan tentu saja cinta damai" James menyahut cepat membusungkan dada.

"Aneh sekali kau bilang seperti itu, mengingat kelakuan kalian pada Severus" Lily memandang mereka dengan galak.

"Yeah, itu beda… dia Slytherin!" kata James.

"Dan Rambutnya berminyak" Sirius menambahkan.

Lily membelalak kepada mereka.

"Sudahlah kalian," Remus menengahi mereka dan mulai membaca kembali.

**Mr Dursley adalah direktur Grunnings, perusahaan yang memproduksi bor.**

"Eh? Bor?" Alice, Frank dan James, Remus mengernyit mendengar kata itu

"Peralatan Muggle, untuk membuat lubang" Sirius menjawab cepat.

Semua menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa?" Sirius bertanya.

"Kau.. kau tahu tentang peralatan Muggle? Alice bertanya dengan heran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan mengambil Telaah Muggle" Sirius menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu tertarik tentang Muggle, Sirius" Remus menyahut.

"Sebenarnya aku mengambil Telaah Muggle dalam rangka membuat ibuku tersayang merasa semakin kesal" kata Sirius sambil mengangkat bahu, merasa sedikit getir mengingat ibunya.

**Dia laki-laki besar gemuk**

"Kau tahu Padfoot? Kalau kau tidak berhenti makan, kau akan seperti orang ini" James berkata sambil nyengir jail ke Sirius, berusaha membuat suasana hati Sirius lebih baik, suasana hatinya selalu memburuk kalau mengingat ibunya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tampan!" Sirius berkata sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari ke belakang.

Alice dan Lily memutar bola mata mereka

**Nyaris tanpa leher, walaupun kumisnya besar sekali. Mrs Dursley kurus berambut pirang, lehernya dua kali panjang leher biasa. Baginya ini menguntungkan, karena kegemarannya adalah menjulurkan leher di atas pagar-pagar, mengintip para tetangga. **

**"**Hobi yang keren, pasti menyenangkan kalau menjadi tetangganya" Alice berkata sinis.

**Suami istri Dursley mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki kecil bernama Dudley dan menurut pendapat mereka, di dunia ini tak ada anak lain sehebat Dudley.**

**Keluarga Dursley memiliki segalanya yang mereka inginkan, tetapi mereka juga punya rahasia, dan ketakutan terbesar mereka adalah, kalau ada orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Mereka pikir mereka pasti tak akan tahan kalau sampai ada yang tahu tentang keluarga Potter. **

"Hei! Apa yang salah dengan keluarga Potter?" James berkata dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin… kau pernah menjahili mereka?" Sirius mengusulkan. James hanya mengangkat bahu, merasa bingung.

**Mrs Potter adalah adik Mrs Dursley, tatapi sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Mrs Dursley malah berpura-pura tidak punya adik, karena adiknya dan suaminya yang tak berguna itu tak layak sama sekali menjadi kerabat keluarga Dursley. **

"Kau pastilah menikahi adik Mrs Dursley ini, Prongs" kata Remus.

"Yeah, calon keluarga yang menyenangkan," James menggerundel.

"Hm? Kau tahu, nama ini terasa familiar buatku" Lily berkata sambil mengernyit mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu.

**Mr dan Mrs Dursley bergidik memikirkan apa kata tetangga mereka jika keluarga Potter muncul di jalan mereka. **

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan repot-repot mengunjungimu," James bergumam kesal dengan keluarga Dursley yang tak menyukai keluarganya.

**Keluarga Dursley tahu bahwa keluarga Potter juga punya seorang anak laki-laki kecil, tetapi mereka belum pernah melihatnya. Anak ini salah satu alasan bagus lain kenapa mereka tak mau dekat-dekat dengan keluarga Potter. Mereka tak ingin Dudley bergaul dengan anak seperti itu. **

"Anak seperti itu?" Remus dan Sirius membelalak ke buku itu.

"Aku juga tidak mau anakku bergaul dengan anakmu!" James berkata dengan kesal memelototi buku yang di baca Remus.

**Ketika Mr dan Mrs Dursley bangun pada hari Selasa pagi yang mendung pada saat cerita kita ini mulai, **

"Akhirnya mulai juga, aku sudah mulai bosan" ujar Sirius sambil berpura-pura menguap.

t**ak ada tanda-tanda di langit berawan di luar bahwa akan terjadi hal-hal misterius dan aneh di seluruh negri.**

**Mr Dursley bersenandung ketika dia mengambil dasinya yang sangat membosankan untuk dipakainya bekerja, **

"Sepertinya hidupnya membosankan" Frank berkata pelan.

**dan Mrs Dursley bergosip riang seraya berkutat dengan Dudley yang menjerit-jerik dan mendudukan anak itu di kursinya yang tinggi.**

**Tak seorangpun dari mereka melihat seejor burung hantu besar kuning kecoklatan terbang melintasi jendela.**

"Post burung hantu, eh?"

**Pukul setengah sembilan Mr Dursley memungut tas kerjanya, mengecup pipi Mrs Dursley dan mencoba mengecup Dudley, tapi gagal, sebab sekarang Dudley ngadat dan melempar-lempar serealnya ke dinding. "Dasar anak-anak," senyum Mr Dursley sambil masuk ke mobilnya dan memundurkannya keluar dari garasi rumah nomor empat.**

**Di sudut jalanlah pertama kalinya dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh- seekor kucing membaca peta.**

"Hm?" Alice menaikan alisnya.

"Mungkin animagus" Frank mengusulkan pelan.

**Sekejap Mr Dursley tidak menyadari apa yang telah dilihatnya- kemudian dia menoleh untuk melihat sekali lagi. Ada kucing betina berdiri di ujung jalan Privet Drive, tetapi sama sekali tak kelihatan ada peta.`Rupanya tadi cuma khayalannya. Pasti itu tipuan cahaya. **

"Jadi itu yang dipikirankan Muggle waktu melihat sihir? Tipuan cahaya?" Remus bertanya.

"Muggle benar-benar buta" James berkata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**Mr Dursley mengerjapkan mata dan memandang kucing itu. Si kucing balas memandangnya. Saat Mr Dursley berbelok disudut dan meneruskan perjalanan, dia memandang kucing itu lewat kaca spionnya . Kucing itu sedang membca papan jalan yang bertuliskan Privet drive- bukan, bukan membaca melainkan memandang papan jalan itu, kucing tidak bisa membaca peta atau papan jalan. **

"Sepertinya itu Mcgonagall?" Alice mengusulkan.

"Tidak mungkin, kenapa McGonagall berada di tempat Muggle?" Lily memandang Alice, bertanya.

"Hmm entahlah, aku juga yakin kalau itu McGonagall, kau tahu kan, dia itu animagi, bentuk binatangya kucing" Frank menyahut.

"Aku pikir bukan" James berkata sambil nyengir ke Lily, berusaha mendapat nilai plus dengan mendukung gadis tersebut.

Lily hanya menyipit curiga.

"Ok, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan" Alice tersenyum jahil "Aku bertaruh lima galeon kalau itu McGonagall"

"McGonagall" Frank ber-tos dengan Alice.

"Bukan McGonagall" Lily, James, dan Sirius menjawab serentak.

"Kau tidak ikut Moony?" Sirius memandang Remus yang tengah mengamati mereka dari tadi.

"Ayolah, biar semakin seru." James menyahut sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hmm.. baiklah," Remus berpikir, kemudian menjawab, "Aku pilih McGonagall"

"Penghianat" Sirius dan James menggerutu pelan.

Remus hanya nyegir dan melanjutkan membaca.

**Mr Dursley menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba melupakan kucing itu. Selama mengendarai mobilnya ke kota, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah pesanan bor dalam jumlah besar yang akan didapatkannya hari itu.**

**Tetapi menjelang masuk kota, bor tergusur keluar dari pikirannya oleh sesuatu yang lain. Sementara terjebak macet seperti biasanya, dia melihat orang-orang berpakian aneh. Orang-orang yang memakai jubah. **

"Penyihir" gumam Sirius.

"Ceroboh sekali, apa mereka tidak berpikir tentang undang-undang kerahasiaan Sihir?" kata Lily dengan sedikit mencela.

**Mr Dursley tak tahan melihat orang-orang berpakaian aneh-aneh- dandanan anak muda zaman sekarang! Dia kira jubah bloon ini sedang mode. **

"Hei! Tak yang salah dengan jubah! seru James.

"Tapi di dunia Muggle jubah itu tidak biasa Prongs" Sirius menjawab.

"Aneh"

**Dia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada kemudi mobil dan matanya menatap serombongan orang aneh yang berdiri cukup dekat. Mereka sedang berbisik-bisik tegang. Mr Dursley sebal sekali melihat bahwa dua diantaranya mereka sama sekali tidak muda lagi. Yang pakai jubah hijau zamrud **

"Seperti mata Lily" James menyeletuk

Lily sedikit memerah. Marauders, Alice dan Frank memperhatikan ini mereka tersenyum melihat reaksi Lily.

**itu bahkan lebih tua dari dia! Kelewatan benar! Tetapi kemudian terlintas dibenaknya bahwa mereka mungkin sengaja berdandan seperti itu- mereka pastilah sedang mengumpulkan dana entah untuk apa- ya, pasti begitu. **

"Muggle benar-benar buta" James, Alice dan Frank, Remus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa cuma keluarga Dursley saja" Sirius mengangkat bahu.

**Kendaraan-kendaraan mulai bergerak, dan beberapa menit kemudian Mr Dursley tiba di tempat parkir Grunning, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi bor.**

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bor itu, aku ingin tahu tentang keluargaku" James mendelik kesal ke buku tersebut, berharap keluarganya melompat dari dalam buku.

**Mr Dursley selalu duduk membelakangi jendela di kantornya di lantai sembilan. Jika tidak, mungkin sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi pada bor pagi itu. Dia tidak melihat burung-burung hantu terbang bersliweran di siang hari, meskipun orang-orang lain dijalan melihatnya. Orang-orang itu melongo dan menunjuk-nunjuk ketika burung-burung hantu tak putus-putusnya berterbangan. **

"Merlin, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Alice bertanya, bingung melihat banyak sekali pos burung hantu di saat bersamaan.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada kejadian yang penting" ujar Lily sambil memandang ke teman-temannya. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu, dan menggeleng tidak mengerti, karena tidak ada yang bicara lagi Remus pun melanjutkan.

**Sebagian besar dari mereka belum pernah melihat burung hantu, di malam hari sekalipun. **

**Tetapi Mr Dursley melewatkan pagi yang normal, tanpa gangguan burung hantu. Dia berteriak pada lima orang berbeda. **

"Kasihan"

**Dia melakukan beberapa pembicaraan telepon penting dan berteriak beberapa kali lagi. Hatinya sedang senang, sampai waktu makan siang, ketika dia memutuskan akan melemaskan kaki dan berjalan ke toko kue di seberang jalan.**

**Dia sudah lupa sama sekali pada orang-orang berjubah, sampai dia melewati serombongan lagi di sebelah toko kue. ****Dia mendelik gusar kepada mereka. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi mereka membuatnya resah. Rombongan yang ini juga berbisik-bisik tegang dan dia sama sekali tidak melihat satupun kotak pengumpul dana. Saat melewati mereka lagi dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor, dia mendengar beberapa kata yang mereka ucapkan.**

**"Keluarga Potter, betul, begitu yang kudengar…"**

"Ada apa dengan keluargaku?" James langsung panik. "Kenapa orang-orang membicarakannya?"

"Mungkin keluargamu memenangkan penghargaan, atau kau melakukan lelucon terbesar sepanjang sejarah" Sirius mengusulkan sambil nyengir jahil.

"Mungkin" James juga nyengir dan berpikir "Lelucon terbesar sepanjang sejarah" terdengar sangat keren.

**"… ya, anak mereka, Harry.."**

"Lihat James, Harry benar-benar anakmu!" seru Remus teringat judul buku ini.

**Mr Dursley langsung berhenti. Ketakutan melandanya. Dia menoleh memandang mereka yang berbisik-bisik itu, seakan mau mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi.**

**Dia cepat-cepat menyeberang jalan, bergegas naik ke kantornya, dengan galak menyuruh seketarisnya agar tidak mengganggunya, menyambar teleponnya, dan sudah hampir selesai menghubungi nomor rumahnya ketika dia berubah pikiran. Dia meletakan kembali gagang telepon dan mengelus-elus kumis sambil berpikir… tidak, dia bodoh. **

"Kejutan" Alice berkata datar.

**Potter bukan nama yang tidak umum. Dia yakin ada banyak orang bernama Potter **

"Tidak, sebenarnya satu-satunya disini," James berkata dengan bangga.

"Mungkin disini, tapi di dunia muggle mungkin namamu sedikit ehm 'pasaran'" Sirius menyeringai.

James agak menggerutu.

**yang mempunyai anak bernama Harry. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia malah tidak yakin keponakannya bernama Harry. **

"Apa? Dia tidak tahu nama keponakannya? Lily menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**Dia bahkan belum pernah melihat anak itu. **

"Surprise.. surprise.." Alice dan Frank berkata datar.

**Siapa tahu namanya Harvey. Atau Harold. **

"Hei, aku tidak akan menamai anakku dengan Harvey atau Harold" James memprotes dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Tak gunanya membuat Mrs Dursley. Dia selalu jadi cemas kalau nama adiknya disebut-sebut. Mr Dursley tidak menyalahkannya- kalau dia sendiri punya adik seperti itu… tapi, orang-orang ynag memakai jubah itu…**

**Sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi pada bor sore itu, dan ketika dia meninggalkan kantornya pada pukul luma sore, dia masih cemas sehingga menabrak orang di depan pintu.**

**"Maaf," gumamnya, **

"Woww kejutan..! Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia tahu kata itu" kata Sirius

**ketika laki-laki tua yang ditabraknya terhuyung nyaris jatuh. Sesaat kemudian baru Mr Dursley menyadari laki-laki itu memakai jubah ungu. **

**Dia kelihatan sama sekali tidak marah ditabrak sampai hampir jatuh. Sebaliknya, dia malah nyengir lebar dan berkata dengan suara melengking yang membuat oaring-orang yang leawt menoleh, "Jangan minta maaf, Sir, karena tak ada yang bisa membuatku marah hari ini! Bergembiralah, karena Kau -Tahu - Siapa telah pergi akhirnya! Bahkan Muggle seperti anda pun harus ikut merayakan hari yang amat membahagiakan ini!"**

"Apa? Voldy akhirnya sudah pergi" seru James dan Sirius bersamaan.

Benarkah? Voldemort sudah pergi? Lily berkata tak percaya.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" James dan Sirius meninju udara merasa senang.

Alice dan Lily saling memeluk. Frank mencium Alice dan James memeluk Lily (yang entah kenapa tidak menolak) dan para Marauders lain. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan ber-tos, mereka sangat senang

"Voldy sudah pergi, Voldy sudah pergi… kita damai lagi…" James dan Sirius menyanyikan lagu sambil menari-nari, dan menarik Remus untuk ikut menari mengelilingi perpustakaan.

"Oh Merlin, syukurlah… akhirnya.. Dia pergi juga aku pikir dia sudah tak terkalahkan" kata Alice mukanya berseri-seri senang dan memeluk Frank yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak juga, Dumbledore lebih kuat dari Voldemort dan semua orang tahu kalau Dumbledore adalah orang yang paling di takuti oleh Voldemort" kata Remus yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah mereka, dia telah berhasil melepaskan diri Sirius dan James. Mereka berdua saat ini tengah menarikan tarian hula-hula modifikasi yang telah di kembangkan oleh Sirius.

"Mungkinkah Dumbledore yang mengalahkan dia?" Lily berkata dengan bersemangat.

"Entahlah Ayo kita lihat" kata Frank, dia mengangguk ke Lupin untuk melanjutkan membaca.

"Kalian berdua, Diam!" Seru Lily melihat James dan Sirius makin menggila.

**Dan laki-laki tua itu memeluk pinggang Mr Dursley, lalu pergi.**

**Mr Dursley berdiri terpaku ditempatnya. Dia baru saja dipeluk oleh orang yang sama sekali asing. ****Seingatnya dia juga disebut Muggle, entah apa artinya itu. Dia jadi bingung. Dia bergegas ke mobilnya dan pulang, berharap bahwa semua tadi hanyalah kahayalannya. Ini sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, karena dia orang yang tidak suka berkhayal.**

**Ketika mobilnya meluncur masuk ke perkarangan rumah nomor empat, yang pertama kali dilihatnya- dan ini tidak membuatnya bertambah lega- adalah kucing betina yang telah dilihatnya pagi tadi. Kucing itu sekarang duduk di atas tembok perkarangannya. **

"Ayooo McGonagall.. go go McGonagall go!" ujar Alice antusias.

"Bukan," seru Lily, James dan Sirius bersaman

"Ok kita lihat nanti" kata Alice sambil nyengir ke Lily, James dan Sirius.

**Mr Dursley yakin itu kucing yang sama. ****Dia punya tanda yang sama disekeliling kedua matanya.**

**"Shuh!" Mr Dursley mengusirnya.**

**Kucing itu tidak bergerak. Dia malah menatap galak Mr Dursley. **

"Sepertinya McGonagall" Lily bergumam pelan.

"Apa Lil?" Alice berkata sambil nyengir.

"Tidak.. tidak ada" kata Lily keras kepala.**  
**

**Apa ini perilaku normal kucing? Pikir Mr Dursley. Sambil berusaha menenangkan diri, dia masuk rumah. Dia masuk bertekad tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa kepada istrinya.**

**Mr Dursley melewatkan hari yang noramal dan menyenangkan. Saat makan malam dia bercerita kepada Mr Dursley tentang ibu tetangga yang punya masalah dengan anak perempuannya dan bahwa Dudley sudah bisa ngomong kalimat baru ("Tak Mau!"). **

Mereka semua mendengus

**Mr Dursley berusaha bersikap biasa. Ketika Dudley sudah ditidurkan, Mr Dursley keruang keluarga untuk mendengarkan kabar terakhir dalam berita malam.**

**"Dan akhirnya, para pengamat burung dari segala tempat melaporkan bahwa burung hantu di seluruh negri bersikap aneh sekali hari ini. Meskipun burung hantu normalnya berburu di malam hari dan jarang terlihat disiang hari, ratusan orang melihat burung-burung hantu berterbangan kesegala penjuru sejak matahari terbit. ****Para ahli tidak dapat menjelaskan kenapa para burung hantu mengubah pola tidur mereka." Pembawa berita tersenyum. **

"Tak heran, Voldemort telah di kalahkan ini berita yang heboh sekaligus menyenangkan" kata Frank

**"Sungguh aneh. Dan sekarang, kita bergabung dengan Jim McGuffin yang akan menyampaikan ramalan cuaca. Malam ini akan hujan burung hantu lagi, Jim?"**

**"Wah, Ted," kata si peramal cuaca. "aku tak tahu tentang itu, tetapi bukan Cuma burung hantu yang bersikap aneh hari ini. Para pemirsa sampai sejauh Kent, Yorkshire, dan Dundee bergantian meneleponku untuk memberitahu bahwa alih-alih hujan seperti yang kuramalkan kemarin, yang mereka dapat adalah bintang-bintang jatuh! **

"Keren, kita harus mencobanya kapan-kapan!" James nyengir jahil ke teman-temannya.

"Yeah, kita akan mencobanya pada kesempatan pertama" kata Sirius antusias.

**Mungkin orang-orang merayakan Bonfire Night lebih awal-padahal pesta kemabang api seharusnya baru minggu depan pemirsa! Tetapi malam ini bisa dipastikan hujan akan turun!"**

**Mr Dursley terenyak di kursi berlengannya. Bintang jatuh di seluruh Inggris? Burung-burung hantu berterbangan di siang hari? Orang-orang misterius berjubah diamana-mana? Dan bisik-bisik, bisik-bisik tentang keluarga Potter…**

"Kenapa mereka terus berbisik-bisik tentang keluargaku?"

**Mr Dursley masuk ke ruang keluarga membawa dua cangkir the. ****Percuma. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada istrinya. Mr Dursley berdeham panik. "Ehm- Petunia sayang- **

Lily mencelos, matanya melebar "Pe.. Petunia…"

"Kenapa dengan Petunia Lils?" James bertanya mengamati wajah gadis itu yang sekarang menatapnya penuh horor.

"Di..dia, kakakku…" Lily berujar lemah.. itu artinya.. dia dan Potter….

James melongo sesaat, kemudian dia mengacungkan tinju ke udara dan berteriak "Yes yes yes! aku menikahi Lily yes" Dia bersorak dan memeluk Sirius dan Remus.

"Tunggu dulu James, aku belum mau percaya kalau aku belum mendengar nama Lily Potter disini!"

"Ok, kita lihat nanti" James nyengir lebar merasa sangat senang.

**belakangan ini ada kabar apa dari adikmu?"**

**Seperti dugaannya, Mrs Dursley kelihatan kaget dan marah. Yah, biasanya kan mereka berpuara-pura dia tidak punya adik.**

"Dia benar-benar Petunia yang kukenal, dia terus bersikap seperti itu sejak aku mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts" Lily menunduk agak sedih.

**"Tidak ada," jawabnya ketus.. "Memangnya kenapa?"**

**"Ada berita aneh tadi," gumam Mr Dursley. "Burung hantu.. bintang jatuh.. dan ada banyak orang bertampang aneh di jalan hari ini."**

**"Jadi?" tukas Mrs Dursley.**

**"Yah aku Cuma berpikir… mungkin… ada kaitannya dengan.. kau tahu, kan… kelompoknya."**

"Kelompoknya? Apa kau tidak bisa berkata penyihir?" seru Sirius sambil memandang galak buku Harry Potter.

"Tidak, mereka tidak bisa. Mereka membenci sihir dan terus berpura-pura sihir atau penyihir tidak ada" Lily berkata dengan agak sedih mengingat sikap Petunia terhadapnya.

**Mrs Dursley menyeruput tehnya dengan bibir cemberut. Mr Dursley mempertimbangkan, beranikah dia memberitahu istrinya bahwa dia telah mendengar nama Potter disebut-sebut. ****Dia memutuskan tidak berani saja. Sebagai gantinya dia berkata sebiasa mungkin, "Anak mereka- seumuran Dudley, kan?**

**"Kayaknya sih," kata Mr Dursley kaku.**

**"Siapa ya namanya? Howard, kan?"**

**"Harry. ****Nama jelek dan kodian, menurutku." **

"Tidak! Menurutku nama itu bagus dan aku menyukainya" kata James sambil melotot ke buku itu.

Lily mengangguk dalam hati setuju dengan James, Dia juga menyukai nama Harry.

**"Oh, ya," kata Mr Dursley, hatinya mencelos. "Ya, aku setuju."**

**Dia tak lagi menyinggung-nyinggung masalah itu ketika mereka naik ke kamar tidur. Sementara Mrs Dursley di kamar mandi, Mr Dursley merayap ke jendela kamar dan mengintip ke halaman depan. Kucing itu masih ada. Dia sedang menatap jalanan seakan menunggu sesuatu.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang di tunggu McGonagall?"

"Bukan McGonagall, Alice" Lily menyahut.

"Ok, kita buktikan"

**Apakah ini hanya khayalannya? ****Mungkinkah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Potter? Kalau betul begitu… kalau sampai bocor bahwa mereka masih kerabat pasangan… wah, dia tak akan tahan.**

**Suami-istri Dursley naik ke tempat tidur. Mrs Dursley segera tertidur, tetapi Mr Dursley tidak. Dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Pikiran terakhir dan menenangkan sebelum dia tertidur adalah, seandainya pun keluarga Potter memang terlibat, tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk datang ke tempat keluarga Dursley. Mereka tahu bagaimana pendapat dirinya dan Mrs Dursley mengenai mereka dan jenis mereka… **

"Jenis?"

**Mr dursley tak melihat bagaimana dia dan Petunia bisa terlibat dengan entah apa yang sedang berlangsung ini. ****Dia menguap dan berbalik. Semua itu tak akan mempengaruhi mereka…**

**Betapa kelirunya dia.**

Ha!

**Mr Dursley mungkin saja bisa tidur, walau tak nyenyak, tetapi kucing dia atas tembok di luar sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Dia duduk diam bagai patung, matanya memandang tanpa kedip ke sudut Privet Drive dikejauhan. Ketika ada pintu mobil digabrukan ke jalan sebelah, dia tetap bergeming. Begitu juga ketika ada dua burung hantu melayang di atasnya. Kucing itu baru bergerak menjelang tengah malam.**

**Seorang laki-laki muncul di sudut yang diawasi si kucing. ****Kemunculannya begitu mendadak dan tanpa suara, sehingga kau akan mengira dia muncul begitu saja dari dalam tanah. **

"Mungkin dia beraparate" seru James

"Portkey" sahut Sirius

"Atau terbang?" Remus mengusulkan

**Ekor si kucing bergerak dan matanya menyipit.**

**Belum pernah ada orang semacam ini di Privet Drive. Dia tinggi, kurus, dan sudah tua sekali, kalau dilihat dari rambut dan jenggot putihnya yang cukup panjang untuk di selipkan di ikat pinggangnya. Dia memakai jubah ungu panjang yang menyapu jalan dan sepatu bot bergesper dengan hak tinggi. **

"Dumbledore!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa Dumbledore dan McGonagall ada disana?"

"Belum tentu itu McGonagall" kata Lily keras kepala, meskipun sekarang dia tidak begitu yakin.

**Matanya biru terang dan bercahaya di balik kacamatanya yang berbentuk bulan-separo dan hidungnya panjang serta bengkok, seakan sudah pernah patah paling tidak dua kali. Nama laki-laki ini Albus Dumbledore.**

"Yeah, kita sudah tahu kalau itu Dumbledore"

**Albus Dumbledore tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja tiba di jalan tempat segala sesuatu dari namanya sampai sepatunya tidak diinginkan. Dia sibuk memeriksa jubahnya, mencari sesuatu. Tetapi tampaknya dia sadar dia diawasi, karena mendadak saja dia mendongak memandang si kucing, yang masih memandangnya dari ujung lain jalan. Entah karena apa, melihat kucing ini dia tampak geli.**

**Dia berdecak dan bergumam, "Seharusnya aku tahu."**

**Dia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya di kantong sebelah dalam. Ternyata korek api perak.**

**Dibukanya, diangkatnya ke udara, lalu dinyalakannya. Lampu jalan terdekat padam dengan bunyi pop pelan. Dinyalakannya lagi, lampu berikutnya ikut padam. **

"Woww… keren.. aku ingin punya satu" kata Sirius kagum.

**Dua belas kali ia menyalakan Pemadam-Lampu, sampai cahaya yang tinggal hanyalah dua sorot kecil mungil dikejauhan, yaitu mata si kucing yang mengawasinya. Jika ada orang yang melongok keluar dari jendela sekarang, bahkan si mata tajam Mrs Dursley pun tidak akan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di trotoar. Dumbledore menyelipkan Pemadam-Lampu ke dalam jubahnya lagi dan berjalan menuju rumah nomor empat. Setiba disana dia duduk di sebelah si kucing. Dumbledore tidak memandangnya, tetapi setelah beberapa saat dia mengajaknya bicara.**

**"Tak disangka kita bertemu disini ya, Profesor McGonagall."**

"Yes yes yes!" Alice dan Frank ber -tos Remus tersenyum "Go McGonagall"

Lily, Sirius dan James sedikit lesu dan menyerahkan uang taruhan mereka.

** Dia menoleh untuk tersenyum pada si kucing betina, tetapi kucing itu sudah tak ada. Alih-alih kucing, dia tersenyum pada wanita bertampang agak galak yang memakai kacamata persegi, persis bentuk yang melingkari mata si kucing. Wanita itu juga memakai jubah, warnanya hijau zambrut. Rambut hitamnya digelung ketat. Dia kelihatan bingung. **

**"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kucing itu aku?" tanyanya.**

**"Profesorku, belum pernah akau melihat kucing yang duduk begitu kaku."**

"Siapa pun akan kaku kalau sudah duduk di tembok bata seharian" ujar Lily.

**"Kau pun akan kaku kalau sudah duduk di tembok bata seharian," kata Profesor McGonagall.**

"Waww Lil, kau dan Minnie kembar" celetuk James

Lily memerah

**"Seharian? Padahal seharusnya kau bisa merayakan hari gembira ini? Aku melewati paling tidak selusin pesta dan perayaan dalam perjalanan kemari."**

"Kita juga harus merayakannya nanti, mungkin aku akan menghadiri puluhan pesta kejatuhan Voldy-Voldy" kata Sirius bersemangat.

"Ratusan," sahut James

"Ribuan" seru Sirius

"Jutaan"

"Milyaran" mereka berdua berkata gila-gilaan.

"Kalian berdua, Diam!" kata Lily galak.

**Profesor McGonagall mendengus marah.**

**"Oh ya, semua merayakan," katanya tak sabar. "Kau pikir mereka akan lebih hati-hati, tetapi tidak- bahkan para Muggle pun merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. Itu di siarkan di warta berita mereka." Dia mengendikan kepalanya ke arah jendela ruang keluarga Dursley yang gelap. "Aku mendengarnya. Rombongan burung hantu… bintang jatuh… Nah, mereka kan tidak bego. Keanehan ini menarik perhatian mereka. Bintang jatuh di Kent- aku berani bertaruh itu Dedalus Diggle. Dari dulu dia kurang perhitungan."**

"Dedalus Diggle?" kernyit Remus, mencoba mengingat nama itu di suatu tempat.

"Anak Hufflepuff kelas tiga" kata Frank.

**"Kau tak bisa menyalahkan mereka," kata Dumbledore lembut. ****"Tak ada yang benar-benar bisa kita rayakan selama sebelas tahun ini."**

"Sebelas tahun?" kata Lily "Itu artinya empat tahun lagi."

"Yes! kita akan merayakan kejatuhan Voldy-Voldy empat tahun lagi" James ber-tos dengan Remus, Frank dan Sirius.

**"Aku tahu," kata Profesor McGonagall jengkel. "Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi kita untuk lupa diri. Orang-orang ceroboh sekali, berkeliaran di jalan di siang bolong, bahkan tidak memakai pakaian Muggle, bertukar gossip."**

"Ayolah Minnie, rileks.. ini hari yang bahagia" kata Sirius sambil merilekskan posisinya di kursi.

**Dia melirik tajam Dumbledore seakan berharap Dumbledore akan memberitahunya sesuatu, tetapi ternyata tidak, maka dia meneruskan, "Bagus sekali jika pada hari Kau-Tahu-Siapa akhirnya menghilang, bangsa Muggle juga akhirnya tahu tentang kita. Kira-kira dia betul sudah pergi, Dumbledore?"**

**"Kelihatannya begitu," kata Dumbledore. **

"Yes!"

**"Banyak yang harus kita syukuri. ****Kau mau permen jeruk?"**

"Permen jeruk?" kata James setengah tertawa "Dumbledore tidak pernah berubah"

**"Apa?"**

**"Permen jeruk. Permen muggle yang aku sukai."**

** "Tidak, terimakasih," kata Profesor McGonagall dingin, seakan menurut dia ini bukan saatnya untuk makan permen jeruk. "Seperti kukatakan, bahkan jika Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah pergi…"**

**"Profesorku yang baik, tentunya orang bijaksana seperti kau bisa menyebut namanya? Segala omong kosong 'Kau-Tahu-Siapa' selama sebelas tahun aku berusaha menyebut orang-orang dengan namanya yang sebenarnya : Voldemort."  
"**Voldemort!" seru mereka bersamaan.

**Profesor McGonagall berjengit, tetapi Dumbledore, yang sedang membuka bungkus dua permen jeruk, kelihatannya tidak tahu. "Jadi sangat membingungkan jika kita selalu berkata Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Aku tak melihat alasan kita harus takut menyebut nama Voldemort."**

**Aku tahu," kata Profesor McGonagall, kedengaran setengah putus asa, setengah kagum. "Tetapi kau lain. Semua orang tahu kau satu-satunya orang yang di takuti Kau-Tahu oh baiklah Voldemort."**

"Jadi, Dumbledore yang mengalahkannya?" tanya Remus.

**"Kau membuatku tersanjung," jawab Dumbledore tenag. "Voldemort memiliki kekuatan yang tak akan pernah kumiliki." **

**"Hanya karena kau terlalu-yah, mulia untuk menggunakannya."**

"Aku setuju" Remus berkata pelan.

** "Untung sekarang gelap. Belum pernah mukaku semerah ini sejak Madam Pomfrey mengatakan dia menyukai tutup telingaku yang baru."**

Mereka mendengus tertawa.

**Profesor McGonagall memandang tajam Dumbledore dan berkata, "Burung-burung hantu itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kabar burung yang tersebar. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan semua orang? Tentang alasan kenapa dia menghilang? Tentang apa yang akhirnya menghentikannya?"**

"Apa.. apa?" James dan sirius berkata dengan bersemangat, yang lainnya memandang buku itu dengan tertarik, menunggu Remus melanjurkan.

**Kelihatannya Profesor McGonagall telah mencapai pokok masalah yang ingin sekali didiskusikannya, alasan kenapa dia duduk menunggu di atas tembok keras dingin sepanjang hari, karena tidak sebagai kucing atau sebagai perempuan dia pernah memandang Dumbledore setajam sekarang. Jelas bahwa apapun yang dikatakan "semua orang" tak akan dipercayainya sampai Dumbledore mengatakan kepadanya bahwa itu benar. Tapi Dumbledore malah memilih permen jeruk yang lain dan tidak menjawab."**

"Yeah, hidup permen jeruk" kata Sirius datar.

**"Apa yang mereka katakan," dia meneruskan, "adalah bahwa tadi malam Voldemort muncul di Godric's Hollow. ****Dia datang mencari keluarga Potter. **

James mencelos, wajahnya memucat. "Apa? Mencari keluargaku? Tapi.. tapi kenapa?" Dia menggeleng lemah, takut mendengar kata selanjutnya.

Sirius dan Lily juga memucat. Tapi tidak berkata apa-apa dan mengangguk ke Remus untuk melanjutkan.

** Menurut gossip, Lily dan James potter **

"Apa? Ulangi sekali lagi" tiba-tiba James berkata dengan bersemangat

**Menurut gossip, Lily dan James potter** Remus mengulangi

"Kau dengar? Kau dengarkan yang barusan?" James tertawa-tawa dan meninju udara, merasa sangat senang, dia berteriak "Yes yes yes aku menikahi Lily, yes yes," dan dia berlari mengitari ruangan, seakan telah memenangkan Piala Dunia. lalu ber-tos dengan Sirius, Alice dan Frank tersenyum dan memberi selamat.

Lalu James mencium gadis itu, Lily hanya terdiam shock, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah. Alice menggodanya habis-habisan, membuat wajah Lily semerah tomat, Sirius menyihir konfeti berbentuk hati yang menjatuhi Lily dan James. Mereka merayakannya sampai akhirnya James menyadari kalau Remus hanya terdiam dari tadi dan dia bertanya "Moony, sobat, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Remus hanya diam dan wajahnya memucat, dia menutup mata, membukanya menatap mereka nanar. Dia menelan ludah, tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa, tenggorokannya serak. Dengan ngeri mereka semua memandang ekspresi Remus, takut akan apa yang ada di buku itu selanjutnya.

Dia menguatkan hati dia melanjutkan dengan pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

**Menurut gossip, Lily dan James potter sudah-sudah mereka sudah meninggal."**

Sunyi, keheningan yang menyesakan hadir di antara mereka.

Sirius menggeleng tidak percaya.. "Tidak mungkin.. ini pasti salah…. Kalian tidak…tak maungkin" dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kemudian terduduk lemas di kursi.

Remus memandang mereka dengan sedih, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak sanggup, dia merasa sesak.. temannya.. temannya…

Lily terisak pelan dan James memeluknya. Wajahnya memucat dan dia menenangkan Lily "Tidak apa-apa Lil, tidak apa-apa.. semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Frank juga memucat, Alice mengangis dan berlari memeluk Lily.

"Tidak!" Tiba-tiba sirius berkata keras "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Aku akan melindungi kalian!" Remus mengangguk mantap dan berkata "Aku juga, pasti!"

Lily dan James tersenyum kepda mereka, dan Lily berkata lemah lepada remus untuk melanjutkan

**Dumbledore menundukan kepalanya. Profesor McGonagall memekik kaget.**

**"Lily dan James… tak bisa kupercaya… aku tak mau percaya… Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore mengulurkan tangan dan membelai bahu Profesor McGonagall. "Aku tahu… aku tahu…," katanya sedih.**

"Mereka menyeyangi kita Lils" James memandang gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya Lily hanya tersenyum sedih.

**Suara Profesor McGonagall bergetar ketika dia meneruskan, "Itu belum semua. Kata mereka dia mencoba membunuh anak keluarga Potter, Harry. **

Mereka semua memucat.

"Tidak!" Lily berteriak histeris "Tidak.. tidak boleh.. jangan anakku!"

James wajahnya mengeras "Tidak lils.. tidak… dia tidak akan menyentuh seujung rambut anak kita aku berjanji!

**Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak berhasil membunuh anak kecil itu. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa atau bagaimana, tetapi mereka bilang, bahwa ketika dia gagal membunuh Harry Potter, kekuatan Voldemort punah dan itulah sebabnya dia menghilang."**

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Lily

"Entahlah" James menggeleng kebingungan.

**Dumbledore mengangguk tanpa bicara. **

**"Jadi-jadi betul?" Profesor McGonagall tergagap. "Setelah semua yang dilakukannya… semua orang yang telah dibunuhnya… dia tak bisa membunuh anak yang boleh dikatakan masih bayi? Sungguh mengherankan… mengingat segala upaya untuk menghentikan sepak terjangnya… tetapi bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa bertahan?"**

"Mengagumkan" kata Frank "Bagaimana bisa seorang bayi bertahan?"

"Waw anakmu pastilah hebat Prongs" seru Sirius takjub sambil menjabat tangan James "Dia mengalahkan Voldy!"

Lily tersenyum lega anaknya masih hidup dan dia berkata "Tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

**"Kita Cuma bisa menduga," kata Dumbledore. "Kita mungkin tak akan pernah tahu."**

"Taruhan, Dumbledore pasti tahu" kata Sirius

**Profesor McGonagall menarik sehelai sapu tangan sutra dan mengusap mata dibalik kacamatanya. Dumbledore menyedot hidung keras sambil mengambil jam emas dari dalam sakunya dan memandangnya. Jam itu sudah sangat tua. Jarumnya ada dua belas, tetapi tidak ada angkanya. Sebagai gantinya, planet-palanet kecil bergerak mengitari tepinya. Tapi Dumbledore pasti bisa mengartikannya, karena dia mengembalikan jam itu ke sakunya dan berkata, "Hagrid terlambat. Kurasa dia yang memberitahumu bahwa aku akan ada disini, kan?"**

"Hagrid?untuk apa dia disana?" Frank bertanya.

**"Ya," jawab Profesor McGonagall. "Dan kurasa kau tidak akan memberitahuku kenapa kau sampai berada di sini?"**

**"Aku datang untuk mengantar Harry kepada bibi dan pamannya. Hanya merekalah keluarganya yang tinggal sekarang."**

"Tidak! Lily berteriak histeris"Jangan.. jangan.. jangan kesana!"

"Lils, tenang," James menggenggam tangan gadis itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak James! Kau tidak mengerti.. Petunia membenciku..! Dia juga akan membenci Harry.. Harry akan sengsara!" Lily terisak dan menangis pelan.

James memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya.

**"Kau tidak- yang kau maksudkan tak mungkin orang-orang yang tinggal di sini?" seru Profesor McGonagall seraya melompat berdiri dan menunjuk rumah nomor empat. "Dumbledore- jangan. Aku sudah mengamati mereka sepenjang hari. Takkan bisakau temukan dua orang yang sangat berbeda dari kita seperti mereka. Dan mereka punya anak- kulihat anak ini menendang-nendang ibunya sepenjang jalan ini, menjerit-jerit minta permen. Harry Potter akan tinggal disini?"**

**"Ini tempat paling baik untuknya," kata Dumbledore tegas. "Bibi dan pamannya akan bisa menjelaskan segalanya kepadanya kalau dia sudah lebih besar. ****Aku sudah menulis surat kepada mereka."**

"Surat? Surat!" Lily berteriak histeris dia berjalan mengitari ruangan"Bagaimana mungkin… apa dia pikir hal ini bisa di jelaskan dalam surat?"

"Tenanglah Lil" wajah James mengeras,dia meraih tangan gadis itu, memegang tanganya, berusaha menenangkan Lily.

**"Surat?" Profesor McGonagall mengulangi dengan lesu, kembali duduk di atas tembok. **

"McGonagall setuju denganmu Lil" Remus dan Alice berkata hampir bersamaan"

**Orang-orang ini tak akan pernah memahami Harry! Dia akan jadi orang terkenal- jadi legenda- aku tak akan heran jika di masa depan nanti, hari ini akan di jadikan hari Harry Potter- akan ada buku-buku tentang Harry yang di tulis- semua anak di dunia kita akan mengenal namanya!"**

"Woow, cool..." kata Sirius.

"Yeah, cool" James berkata bangga.

**"Justru itu," kata Dumbeldore memandang dengan sangat serius di atas lensa kaca matanya yang berbentuk bulan-separo. "Semua itu bisa membuat sombong anak manapun. Sudah terkenal sebelum dia bisa berjalan dan bicara! Terkenal gara-gara sesuatu yang ingatpun dia tidak! Tak bisakah kau lihat, akan jauh lebih baik baginya jika dia dibesarkan jauh dari semua itu, sampai dia siap menerimanya."**

"Itu memang benar, tapi.. membiarkannya bersama keluarga Dursley.." Lily berkata dengan lesu.

**Profesor McGonagall membuka mulut, berubah pikiran, menelan ludah, dan kemudian berkata, "Ya- ya, kau benar tentu saja. **

"Tidak!" Lily menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Tetapi bagaimana anak itu bisa tiba disini, Dumbledore?" Mendadak di amatinya jubah Dumbledore, seakan dia mengira Dumbledore mungkin saja menyembunyikan anak itu di balik jubahanya.**

**"Hagrid yang mengantarnya."**

**"Kaupikir- bijaksana memepercayakan hal sepenting ini kepada Hagrid?"**

"Aku akan mempercayakan hidupku kepada Hagrid," James berkata cepat.

**"Aku akan mempercayakan hidupku kepada Hagrid," kata Dumbledore.**

"Kalian kembar" Sirius nyengir jahil, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

James hanya tersenyum lemah.

**"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hatinya tidak berada di tempat yang benar," kata Profesor McGonagall menggerundel, "tetapi kau tak bisa berpura-pura tak tahu dia ceroboh. **

"Hagrid memang agak ceroboh, Ingat inciden di Aula besar remaren?" Remus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yang lainnya tertawa

**"Dia akan cenderung… apa itu?"**

**Derum rendah memecah kesunyian di sekitar mereka. Derum itu makin lama makin keras sementara mereka memandang ke ujung jalan, mencari-cari lampu kendaraan. Bunyi itu membesar seperti raungan sementara mereka berdua mendongak ke langit- dan sebuah motor luar biasa besar jatuh dari angkasa, mendarat di jalan di depan mereka.**

"Keren… aku harus memilikinya" Sirius berkata dengan takjub.

Remus dan James hanya tersenyum.

**Sepeda motor besar itu masih belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan laki-laki yang duduk di atasnya. Tingginya nyaris dua kali laki-laki dewasa dan lima kali lebih lebar. Besarnya sungguh kelewatan, dan dia begitu liar- rambut panjangnya yang hitam dan lebat kusut dan jenggotnya yang juga lebat menyembunyikan sebagian besar wajahnya. Tangannya sebesar tutp tempat sampah dan kakiknya yang memakai sepatu bot kulit seperti lumba-lumba kecil. Lengannya yang besar dan berotot memeluk bungkusan selimut.**

"Hagrid" seru mereka bersamaan.

**"Hagrid," kata Dumbledore lega. "Akhirnya. Dan darimana kau dapat sepeda motor itu?**

**"Pinjam, Profesor Dumbledore, jawab si raksasa, sambil turun dengan hati-hati dari motor itu. "Sirius Black muda pinjamkan padaku. Aku dapat dia, Sir."**

"Yes! Itu milikku.. milikku" Sirius ber-tos dengan James dan Remus.

**"Tidak ada kesulitan, kan?"**

**"Tidak, Sir- rumah nyaris hancur, tapi aku berhasil ambil dia sebelum para Muggle berdatangan. Dia tertidur ketika kami terbang melewati Bristol."**

"Aww"

**Dumbledore dan Profesor McGonagall membungkuk ke arah bungkusan selimut. Di dalamnya ada seorang bayi laki-laki, tertidur nyenyak. Di balik sejumput rambut hitam pekat di atas dahinya mereka bisa melihat luka berbentuk aneh, seperti sambaran kilat.**

"Awww"

**"Itukah…?" bisik Profesor McGonagall.**

**"Ya," kata Dumbledore. "Bekas lukanya tak akan hilang selamanya."**

"Tak bisakah Dumbledore menghilangkannya?" Sirius dan James bertanya bersamaan.

**"Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu, Dumbledore?"**

**"Kalaupun bisa, aku tak mau. Bekas luka kadang-kadang ada gunanya. **

"Mungkin beksa lukanya bisa menjadi semacam alarm" kata Frank pelan.

**Aku sendiri punya bekas luka di atas lutut kiri yang berupa peta jalur kereta apai bawah tanah London. **

"Waaw Dumbledore punya bekas luka seperti itu?" Remus berkata takjub "Pasti berguna sekali, eh?"

**Nah, berikan anak itu Hagrid. ****Lebih baik segera kita bereskan."**

**Dumbledore menggendong Harry dan berbalik menuju rumah keluarga Dursley.**

**"Bolehkah- bolehkah aku ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, Sir?" Tanya Hagrid.**

"Tentu saja Hagrid" Lily tersenyum lembut.

**Dia menundukan kepalanya yang besar berambut lebat dan memberi si bayi kecupan yang pastilah membuat gatal gara-gara gesekan kumisnya. Kemudian mendadak Hagrid melolong seperti anjing terluka.**

**"Shhh!" desah Profesor McGonagall. "Kau akan membangunkan para Muggle.**

**"M-m-maaf," isak Hagrid, seraya mengeluarkan saputangan besar berbintik-bintik dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalamnya. "Tapi aku t-t-tak tahan- Lily dan James meninggal- dan kasihan Harry harus tinggal dengan Muggle…"**

Lily terisak, James memeluknya

**"Ya, ya, memang sangat menyedihkan, tetapi kendalikan dirimu Hagrid. Kalau tidak, kita bisa ketahuan," bisik Profesor McGonagall sambil membelai-belai lengan Hagrid dengan amat hati-hati, sementara Dumbledore melangkahi tembok halaman yang rendah dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati dibaringkannyaHarry di depan pintu.**

"Dia meletakkan anakku di depan pintu?" Kata Lily, matanya membelalak"Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkan anakku di depan pintu? Dia sudah gila!"

** Diambilnya sehelai surat dari dalam jubahnya dan diselipkannya di balik selimut Harry. Setelah itu dia kembali bergabung dengan dua orang lainnya. Selama semenit penuh ketiganya memandang bungkusan kecil itu. Bahu Hagrid berguncang, Profesor McGonagall berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya, dan kilat yang biasanya ada di mata Dumbledore seakan telah padam.**

**"Nah," kata Dumbledore akhirnya, "begitulah. Tak ada gunanya lagi kita tinggal disini. Lebih baik kita pergi dan ikut perayaan."**

**"Yeah," kata Hagrid sengau. "Aku akan kembalikan motor Sirius. ****Malam, Profesor McGonagall… Profesor Dumbledore."**

"Yeah Hagrid, cepat kembalikan padaku.. aku membutuhkannya untuk menyelamatkan Harry dari keluarga Dursley" kata Sirius.

"Thanks Padfoot" James berkata sambil memeluk Lily.

Sirius hanya mengangguk.

**Sambil menyeka air matanya yang mengucur terus dengan lengan ajaketnya, Hagrid melompat ke atas motornya dan menstaternya. Diiringi deruman, motor itu terangkat ke angkasa dan meluncur dalam kegelapan malam.**

**"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Profesor McGonagall," kata Dumbledore sambil mengangguk kepadanya. Sebagai jawaban, Profesor McGonagall membuang ingus.**

**Dumbledore berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Di sudut dia berhenti dan mengeluarkan Pemadam-Lampu peraknya. Dijetreknya sekali, dan dua belas bola cahaya serentak meluncur menuju lampu-lampu jalanan, sehingga Privet Drive mendadak terang dan dia bisa melihat seekor kucing betinan menyelinap ke sudut di ujung jalan lainnya. Dia juga masih bisa melihat bungkusan selimut di depan pintu rumah nomor empat.**

**"Semoga semua baik, Harry," gumamnya. Dia memutar tumitnya dan dengan kebutan jubahnya dia lenyap.**

"Mereka benar-benar meninggalkannya.." Lily berujar lemah menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

**Angin sepoi meniup pagar-pagar tanaman di Privet Drive yang rapi, yang berjajar diam dan teratur di bawah langit kelam. Di tempat setenang ini tidak akan pernah kau sangka akan terjadi hal-hal menakjubkan. Harry potter berguling dalam selimutnya tanpa terbangun. Dengan salah satu tangan kecilnya memegang surat yang ada disampingnya, dia tidur terus. **

"Awww"

**Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia istimewa, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia terkenal, tanpa menyadari bahwa beberapa jam lagi dia akan terbangun mendengar jeritan Mrs Dursley saat membuka pintu depan untuk menaruh botol-botol susu, atau bahkan dia akan melewatkan beberapa minggu mendatang di dorong-dorong dan dicubiti oleh sepupunya, Dudley… **

Mereka semua membelalak pada buku itu, Sirius dan James mendesiskan kutukan-kutukan untuk Dudley.

**Dia tak mungkin tahu bahwa pada saat ini, orang-orang yang berkumpul secara rahasia di seluruh negeri semua mengangkat gelas dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Untuk Harry Potter- anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup!"**

"Chapter pertama selesai," Remus berkata sambil meletakan buku itu di atas meja.

Hening, mereka semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing… Hal seperti apakah masa depan itu…

"Hal ini gila!" Lily berkata secara tiba-tiba "Anakku tidak boleh hidup disana…mereka akan menyiksanya…Aku akan pergi ke Dumbledore sekarang.. dia tidak bisa.. dia tidak boleh!"

James merengkuh Lily, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu "Tenanglah Lil.. tenanglah.. ini di masa depan, hal ini belum terjadi.. ini hanya buku.. kita tidak bisa… Padfoot, Monny." Dia menoleh ke teman-temannya "Tolong jaga Harry, kalau... kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kami berdua."

"Pasti" seru Remus dan Sirius bersamaan.

"Kau bisa mempercayakannya kepadaku Prongs," kata Sirius sambil memegang bahu James.

"Tenanglah Lil" kata Alice sambil tersenyum "Seandainya Black dan Lupin tidak menjaga Harry, kami akan menjaganya untukmu." Dia memandang Frank yang mengangguk dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan menjaga Harry dengan hidupku" kata Sirius.

"'Woww, apa kalian sudah memutuskan menikah?" potong Remus.

"Aku akan melamar Alice pada waktu kelulusan nanti" Frank nyengir lebar dan mencium Alice.

"Selamat!" seru Lily dan Marauders bersamaan

Lily memeluk Alice. Kemudian memandang sedih buku Harry Potter yang tergeletak di meja"Good luck Harry" Dia berbisik

Mereka semua menutup mata, berdoa, berharap yang terbaik untuk Harry. Untuk anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup.


	3. Kaca Yang Lenyap

**Hehe lama yaa... **

**Thankz banget ya buat reviewnya, thank juga buat yang udah baca thank juga buat yang udah masukin ke fav, story alert etc pokoknya makasih banget. Terimakasih juga buat kritikannya. Aku berusaha memperbaikinya. **

**Ok, aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Read n review pliss**

**

* * *

**

Lily berdiri dan berjalan pelan di sekitar meja tempat mereka membaca kemudian berkata pelan "Jadi...?"

Mereka semua mendongak memandang Lily. Bingung.

"Jadi apa Lils?" James bertanya memandang gelisah gadis itu.

"Jadi.. Voldemort sudah mati.. musnah.. hilang... whatever."

Mereka semua mengangguk penuh semangat. Alice sendiri sangat senang, dia teringat koran yang dia baca tadi pagi. Teror dimana-mana, tanda kegelapan, kematian. Rasanya Voldemort benar-benar sudah tak bisa dihentikan. Alice menatap Lily teringat tentang apa yang menyebabkan Voldemort musnah. Rasanya sakit.

"Dan kita.." Lily menunjuk dirinya dan James. "Kita sudah..."

"Mati" James menjawab datar, dia merasakan denyutan kecil di dalam dirinya. Rasa takutkah ini?

"Yeah, mati" ulang Lily. Lily merasa dirinya mencelos. Setiap orang akan mati, dia tahu itu. Akan tetapi, mengetahui bahwa dia akan mati 4 tahun lagi.. itu berbeda. Dia merasa begitu tak berdaya. 4 tahun lagi segalanya berakhir.

Sirius berkaca-kaca memandang mereka berdua wajahnya memucat. James.. sahabatnya.. 4 tahun lagi.. Dia merasa matanya makin memanas. Tidak boleh! Aku laki-laki! Jangan menangis Sirius Orion Black! KAU LAKI-LAKI BUKAN? Dia berkata keras kepada dirinya sendiri berusaha tegar.

Remus menatap mereka berdua seperti serigala terluka. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari pada transformasi-transformasi yang harus dia jalani setiap purnama. Dia merasa kehilangan sebagian dirinya, temannya.. sahabatnya. Voldemort Brengsek!

Ruangan kembali diliputi kesedihan, mata-mata yang memandang tak berdaya. Mereka tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk Lily dan James. Alice memandang Sirius, wajahnya agak pucat dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Aneh sekali melihatnya. Sirius orang yang agak pongah dan lelaki sejati tulen. Alice tak pernah bermimpi bisa melihatnya berkaca-kaca sebelumnya.

Kemudian Alice menoleh dilihatnya Remus. Remus terlihat begitu sedih. Semua karena sahabatnya James, rasanya dia bisa merasakan betapa eratnya persahabatan mereka. Mungkin lebih erat dari dirinya dan Lily.

Frank dari tadi terus menerus memegangi Alice. Alice berterimakasih karenanya. Dia merasa akan jatuh ke lantai kalau Frank tidak memeganginya. Frank adalah orang yang paling dia cintai. Dia memandang Frank, cowok itu tersenyum mendamaikan. Alice sungguh mencintainya.

Lily menarik nafas dalam-dalam kembali melanjutkan, "Dan Harry, dia akan tinggal bersama kakakku dan suaminya yang idiot itu" Lily berusaha menekan kegetirannya. "Manis sekali aku tidak sabar untuk membaca kelanjutannya" suaranya terdengar sangat getir.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" James berdiri dan memeluk gadis itu "semua akan baik-baik saja Lils, Harry anak kita, dia anak yang hebat."

"Sebaiknya kita baca lanjutannya." Frank menyarankan. "Tidak baik terus menduga-duga."

Mereka semua mengangguk. Setuju.

"Baiklah biar aku selanjutnya" Frank mulai membaca.

**Kaca yang lenyap**

"Kaca yang lenyap?" Remus bertanya memandang Sirius.

"Mungkin kecelakaan sihir yang dilakukan Harry" Sirius mengangkat bahu.

**Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu **

"10 tahun Lils" James terdengar bersemangat.

Lily tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Waw.. waktu berlalu begitu cepat.. setidaknya kau tidak perlu melihat masa kecil Harry di tendang bokongnya oleh Duddy."

"Sirius!" Lily dan James mendelik kepada Sirius.

"Hanya bercanda," ujar Sirius sambil nyengir.

**sejak suami istri Dursley terbangun dan menemukan keponakan mereka di depan pintu, tetapi Privet Drive hampir tak berubah. **

Sirius mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Mereka benar-benar membosankan."

James nyegir ke para Marauders, "Yeah kapan-kapan kita harus mengajari mereka arti hidup."

**Matahari terbit menyinari halaman-halaman d****epan yang rapi dan membuat berkilau angka empat dari kuningan di pintu depan rumah keluarga Dursley. Sinar matahari merayap ke dalam ruang keluarga mereka, yang masih nyaris sama dengan pada malam Mr Dursley menonton berita penting tentang burung-burung hantu dulu. Hanya foto-foto di rak di atas perapian yang betul-betul menunjukan berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ada banyak foto anak yang tampak seperti bola pantai besar merah jambu memakai topi yang warnanya berbeda-beda. Tetapi sekarang Dudley Dursley sudah bukan bayi lagi, dan sekarang foto-foto itu menunjukan anak gemuk berambut pirang menaiki sepeda roda tiga pertamanya, naik komedi putar, bermain komputer dengan ayahnya, dipeluk dan dicium ibunya. Dalam ruang itu sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada anak lain yang tinggal di rumah itu. **

"Mungkin Harry melarikan diri." James berkata penuh harap.

"Atau mungkin kami sudah mengambilnya." Sirius berkata dengan antusias.

** Padahal Harry Potter masih di situ,**

Sirius dan James terenyak di kursi dan mengeluh keras-keras.

**saat ini sedang tidur, tapi tak akan lama lagi. **

"Kenapa?" tanya Remus bingung.

**Bibinya, Petunia, sudah bangun, dan suara nyaringnyalah yang pertama memecah kesunyian pagi itu.**

"Yeah seharusnya aku tahu itu" Remus menghela nafas keras.

** "Bangun! Bangun! Cepat!"**

** Harry terbangun dengan kaget. Bibinya menggedor pintu lagi.**

"Apa dia tidak bisa sedikit lebih... nice?" Alice bertanya sambil mengernyit.

** "Banguuuuun!" lengkingnya. **

"Sepertinya tidak" ujar Lily agak muram.

**Harry mendengarnya melangkah menuju dapur, lalu bunyi wajan yang diletakkan di atas kompor. Harry berguling telentang lagi dan berusaha menging****at-ingat mimpinya yang terputus tadi. Mimpinya menyenangkan. Ada motor terbang. Dia merasa dia pernah mimpi yang sama sebelumnya.**

"Dia ingat tentang motorku!" Sirius tertawa dan melonjak, "Kalian lihat, dia ingat tentang motorku!"

"Ya Padfoot, kami tahu" James berkata dengan nada bosan.

Sirius meninju bahu James, "Kau iri." Dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Ti..."

"Apa dia ingat tentang kita James?" Lily bertanya tiba-tiba, penuh harap dia memandang wajah James.

"E..e..e" James panik tiba-tiba Lily bertanya seperti itu, dia tahu bahwa jawaban yang sesungguhnya adalah tidak. Tidak mungkin Harry mengingat orang tuanya, dia masih satu tahun ketika Lily dan dia meninggal, tapi dia tidak tega mengatakan sebenarnya kepada gadis yang begitu di cintainya itu.

Lily menafsirkan yang terburuk dari ekspresi James. Yeah tentu saja dia tahu kalau Harry tidak akan ingat, tapi dia hanya... sedikit berharap. Dia tersenyum kepada James kemudian memandang Frank "Lanjutkan Frank" dia belum mau memikirkan bahwa anaknya tidak akan pernah mengingatnya, bahkan mungkin dia tidak tahu wajahnya. Dia ragu Petunia memiliki fotonya, mungkin dia sudah membakar semua yang berhubungan denganya waktu Lily sudah mati.

**Bibinya sudah kembali berada di depan pintu kamarnya.**

"**Kau sudah bangun belum?" tuntutnya.**

"**Hampir," jawab Harry.**

"Tinggalkan dia sendirian Tuney! Dia masih anak-anak." Lily berkata sambil memelotot pada buku yang dibaca Frank seakaan-akan buku itu adalah Petunia.

"**Ayo cepat. Aku mau kau yang menggoreng daging asap. Jangan sampai gosong. **

Remus membelalak "Apa! Dia menyuruh anak 10 tahun memasak?"

"Aku tidak heran," kata Lily getir.

**Aku ingin segalanya sempurna pada hari ulang tahun Dudley."**

**Harry mengeluh.**

"**Apa katamu?"**

"**Tidak, tidak apa-apa..."**

**Ulang tahun Dudley- bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa? **

"Kamu tidak perlu mengingat ulang tahun si bola pantai itu Harry!" James berteriak kepada buku itu seolah berteriak kepada Harry.

**Dengan enggan Harry turun dari tempat tidur dan mencari-cari kaus kaki. Ditemukannya sepasang di bawah tempat tidur, dan setelah menarik labah-labah dari salah satu di antaranya, dipakainya kaus kaki itu.**

"Laba-laba?" Lily memandang mereka semua bergantian. "Kenapa laba-laba ada di kamar Harry?"

"Tenang Lils, laba-laba ada dimana-mana, di dapur, kamar mandi, kamar tidur, kaus kaki." kata James menenangkan.

"Dan di mangkuk sup Snevilus" Sirius menyeringai.

James tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya "Aku sudah hampir lupa hal itu."

"Jadi itu kalian?" Lily melotot kepada mereka berdua. "Kapan kalian akan bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa?" Dia menunjuk mereka berdua dengan tongkatnya.

"Kami hanya bercanda" James dan Sirius berkata cepat-cepat melihat tongkat Lily.

"Kalian tahu, sup itu yang membuat aku!"

"Kenapa kau membuatkan sup untuk si ular itu" James bertanya suaranya penuh kecemburuan.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Mum, dan Sev membantuku." Kata Lily sambil masih memelotot kepada James dan Sirius.

"Aku bersedia membantumu" James berkata cepat dia tidak ingin Liy dekat-dekat Snape.

Mau tak mau Lily tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan dia mengangguk singkat.

Mereka langsung melirik James. Ekspresinya membuat mereka semua tertawa, sepertinya dia akan pingsan saking senangnya.

**Harry sudah terbiasa dengan labah-labah, karena lemari di bawah tangga penuh labah-labah, dan di situlah dia tidur.**

"APA?" mereka semua serempak melotot kepada buku itu. Bila Madam Pomfrey melihatnya mungkin dia akan berpikir mereka terkena suatu penyakit mata gila.

Sirius mendesis desiskan kutukan kepada pasangan Dursley.

Alice tidak heran, dia sendiri berpikir keluarga Dursley benar-benar gila.

Remus tampak pucat dan matanya memerah. Buas. Rasanya agak mengerikan, aneh sekali melihatnya seperti itu. Remus adalah orang yang paling ramah yang dia kenal. Hal ini membuat Alice agak takut.

Seketika Lily berdiri dan berteriak-teriak "Apa! Dia.. dia.. DIA TIDUR DI DALAM LEMARI BAWAH TANGGA! TEGANYA KAU PETUNIA... KAU... KAU... AKU TAK MENYANGKA SETEGA ITU KAU KEPADAKU! HANYA KARENA AKU PENYIHIR!" Lalu dia terhenyak di kursi"Bukan salahku kalau akau penyihir dan bukan salah Harry kalau kami tidak bisa mengasuhnya! Bagaimana bagaimana mungkin dia setega itu!" Dia menangis.

"Aku tidak menyangka saudaramu benar-benar..." Alice benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini apalagi terhadap anak-anak, yeah mungkin pengecualian untuk Voldemort.

"Dia iri.. iri karena aku penyihir sedangkan dia tidak, sejak saat itu dia terus memeperlakukan aku seperti aku ini aneh." Lily berkata dengan Histeris.

Alice memeluknya. Kasihan Lily. Saudaranya benar-benar mengerikan. Dia teringat sewaktu di peron dulu, ketika melihat keluarga Evans pertama kalinya. Ayah dan ibu Lily begitu hangat, berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya. Sesaat dia mengira kalau kakak Lily saat itu sedang sakit gigi. Dia mendengus.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka sekarang juga." James berdiri wajahnya keras, tongkat sihirnya memercik bunga-bunga api merah.

"Aku ikut" Sirius dan Remus ikut berdiri berdiri.

Wajah mereka menakutkan.

"Guys tenang, ini belum terjadi kita tidak bisa membunuh orang karena sesuatu yang belum dia lakukan" Frank berkata dengan bijak

Frank selalu bijak. Itulah mengapa Alice sangat mencintainya. Dia mengangguk setuju atas usul Frank.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melakukan hal itu pada anakku." Seru James panas.

"Duduklah James, Frank benar," Lily menyeka matanya. Dia berdiri dan memeluk James. James terperangah sesaat, kemudian balas memeluk Lily.

Frank menunggu mereka duduk kembali, kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

**Setelah berpakaian, dia pergi ke dapur. Meja dapur, nyaris tersembunyi di bawah tumpukan hadiah untuk Dudley. **

"Berapa banyak hadiah yang dia dapatkan?" tanya Remus.

**Tampaknya Dudley mendapatkan komputer baru yang di inginkannya, belum lagi televisi baru, dan sepeda balap. Kenapa persisinya Dudley ingin sepeda balap. Sungguh suatu misteri bagi Harry, karena Dudley gemuk dan benci olahraga- kecuali, tentu saja, bentuk olahraganya adalah meninju orang lain. **

"Sebaiknya itu bukan kau, Harry." Kata Sirius tajam.

**Kantong tinju favorit Dudley adalah Harry, **

Kepala mereka semua langsung berasap. Mungkin jika seseorang memasak telur di atas kepala mereka, telur tersebut langsung gosong.

Tubuh James gemetar. Gemetar karena sangat marah, dia meninju meja berusaha meredakan kekesalannya.

Lily kaget. Dia memegang tangan James. Menggeleng.

James mengangguk, berusaha menenagkan diri.

**tetapi Dudley jarang berhasil mengenainya. Harry memang tidak kelihatan gesit, tetapi dia gesit sekali.**

"Mungkin dia akan menjadi seeker." James menggumam pelan.

Alice melirik James, mengangkat alis. Sepertinya dia kurang begitu suka. Kenapa?

**Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan tinggal di dalam lemari yang gelap, tetapi Harry termasuk kecil dan kurus untuk umurnya. **

"Tidak Harry, jangan khawatir. Prongs dulu juga..." Sirius menyeringai kepada James "imut-imut"

Mereka semua tertawa tergelak-gelak

James meninju lengan sirius

"Aww."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau James pernah mengalami masa imut-imut." Alice dan Lily berkata bersamaan sambil nyengir lebar.

Mereka semua tertawa sampai berair.

**Dia bahkan kelihatan lebih kecil dan lebih kurus dari yang sesungguhnya karena semua pakaiannya lungsuran Dudley, dan Dudley empat kali lebih besar daripadanya. **

"Bahkan dia tidak mau membelikan Harry baju?" Remus menggertakan gigi. Kesal. Orang-orang macam apa keluarga Dursley itu.

**Harry berwajah kurus, lututnya menonjol, rambutnya hitam dan matanya hijau cemerlang. **

James melonjak girang, "Dia memiliki matamu Lis," kata James bersemangat.

Alice tersenyum. James begitu terpesona kepada Lily. Yeah, Lily memang mempunyai mata yang sangat indah. Hijau cemerlang seperti zambrud.

**Dia memakai kacamata bulat **

"Yeah, tapi dia memiliki penglihatanmu," Lily mendengus.

Alice terkikik.

**yang bingkainya dilekat dengan banyak selotip karena seringnya Dudley memukul hidungnya. **

James dan Sirius meninju meja saking kesalnya.

James menggertakkan gigi "Berani sekali dia melakukan itu pada anakku."

Alice menghela nafas, meredakan kekesalannya. Betapa mengerikannya keluarga Dursley ini. Bukan hanya Pasangan suami istri itu saja. Bahkan anaknya juga sangat 'mengerikan'.

**Satu-satunya yang disukai Harry pada penampilannya adalah bekas luka tipis pada dahinya**** yang berbentuk sambaran kilat.**

**Sejauh yang dia ingat, dari dulu bekas luka itu sudah ada dan pertanyaan pertama yang seingatnya dia tanyakan kepada Bibi Petunia adalah bagaimana dia mendapatkan bekas luka itu.**

"**Dalam kecelakaan waktu o****rangtuamu meninggal," katanya. **

Wajah Frank mengeras.

"APA! TAPI KITA TIDAK MATI DALAM KECELAKAAN MOBIL! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU! BERANINYA KAU BERBOHONG!" Lily berteriak-teriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang di bawa Frank. Kepalanya berasap.

The marauders terlihat bersiap untuk membunuh.

Alice melotot, dia merasa bola matanya akan jatuh saking shock nya. Kasihan Harry, bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana orang tuanya meninggal. Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan! Harry pantas tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

Aliice memandang teman-temannya. Mereka marah, kesal dan sangat pucat. Dia tak bisa membayangkan seandainya anaknya nanti tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Alice pasti tak akan sanggup. Alice menghela nafas beberapa kali mencoba menenangkan diri. Dilihatnya Frank, Lily dan para Marauders juga melakukannya. Sepertinya butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk membaca buku itu. Alice melirik buku yang dibawa Frank. Rasanya buku itu seperti buku takdir. Apakah malaikat telah membawa buku itu kemari agar mereka bisa melihatnya? Untuk merubah masa depan. Dia tak tahu.

"**Dan jangan tanya-tanya lagi."**

**Jangan tanya-tanya, itu peraturan pertama jika mau hidup tenang dengan kuarga Dursley.**

Frank mengernyit, "Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa belajar kalau dia tidak boleh bertanya? Anak kecil belajar dengan bertanya."

**Paman vernon masuk dapur ketika Harry sedang membalik daging.**

"**Sisir rambutmu!" perintahnya, sebagai ucapan selamat paginya.**

"Manis sekali." Lily berkata dengan sinis matanya masih menyipit memandang buku itu. Dia marah.

**Sekali seminggu, Paman Vernon memandang dari atas korannya dan berteriak bahwa Harry harus potong rambut. Harry pastilah sudah potong rambut lebih sering dibanding seluruh teman sekelasnya sekaligus. Tetapi sama saja, rambutnya tetap saja tumbuh begitu**** - berantakan.**

"Oh tidaaak!" Sirius memandang mereka, dia menutup mulutnya matanya melebar memandang mereka semua. Kemudian dia meneruskan parau "Ha.. Harry mewarisi kutukan keluarga Potter." Sirius berkata dengan dramatis.

Remus dan James mengernyit.

"Apa?" Alice dan Frank bertanya bersamaan mengangkat alis. Bingung.

"Apa maksudnya kutukan keluaraga Potter?" Lily bertanya memandang bergantian Sirius dan James.

Sirius memandang mereka semua, dia mengehela nafas beberapa kali kemudian berkata pelan suaranya terdengar sangat mistis. "Setiap anak laki-laki keluarga Potter akan mewarisi kutukan..." Dia menghela nafas sekali lagi kemudian melanjutkan, "kutukan... kutukan rambut berantakan." Dia mengakhiri dramatis.

Sunyi.

...

Sirius tertawa berguling-guling.

Yang lain melongo kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yeah, James tidak pernah bisa merapikan rambutnya." Remus tertawa sampai berair. "Aku ingat James pernah mencoba krim Muggle untuk membentuk rambut, demi mengesankan kau Lil" Remus tersenyum kepada Lily.

Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan rambutku, Prongs." Sirius berkata sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

James mencekik mereka berdua.

Alice terkikik melihat Sirius yang sekarang sedang berusaha bertahan hidup dari cekikan maut James. Dia nyengir, ulu dia pernah setengah mati jatuh cinta pada Sirius dan menjadi salah satu dari sejuta penggemarnya. Bagaimana ya kalau Frank tahu? Mungkin sekarang dia sudah membunuh Sirius. Alice terkikik. Dia nyengir melihat Frank yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah Sirius dan James. Kekanakan sekali.

"Frank" Alice memanggilnya

Frank menoleh.

Kemudian Alice nyengir dan menciumnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

**Harry sedang menggoreng telur ketika Dudley muncul di dapur dengan ibunya. Dudley mirip sekali dengan Paman Vernon. Wajahnya lebar dan merah jambu, lehernya pendek, matanya kecil, biru, berair. Rambutnya yang tebal pirang menempel rapi pada kepalanya yang gemuk. Bibi Petunia sering mengatakan bahwa Dudley kelihatan seperti bayi malaikat. Sedangkan Harry sering mengatakan Dudley seperti babi pakai wig.**

Mereka tertawa.

"Harry pandai sekali mendiskripsikan orang." Sirius nyengir.

**Harry menaruh piring berisi daging dan telur ke atas meja. Ini susah, karena nyaris tak ada tempat. Dudley sementara itu, menghitung hadiahnya. Wajahnya langsung cemberut.**

"**Tiga puluh enam," katanya sambil memandang ayah dan ibunya. "Kurang dua dibanding tahun lalu."**

"Tiga puluh enam? Dan dia masih cemberut? Itu banyak sekali." Remus berkata dengan takjub.

"Biasa saja, kemarin aku menerima seratus hadiah pada ulang tahunku" Sirius berkata dengan malas.

Lily membelalak. "Seratus?"

"Yeah, kau tahu." Sirius mengangkat bahu "Aku punya banyak penggemar." Dia nyengir kemudian wajahnya berubah agak masam. "99 sebenarnya, 100 kalau di hitung dengan hadiah yang di kirim ibundaku tercinta. Howler" Dia berkata suram.

"Astaga! Howler pada saat ulang tahun. Itu mengerikan." Frank bergidik ngeri. Dia benci howler.

"Kau menerima Howler pada saat ulang tahun." Lily mengernyit.

"Dia masih kesal aku lari dari rumah." Sirius mengengkat bahu.

"Lari dari rumah?" ALice dan Lily membelalak.

"Yeah."

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Lily.

Sirius tersenyum, "Mr dan Mrs Potter selalu bersedia menerimaku. Mereka baik sekali kepadaku." Dia nyengir kepada James yang dibalas nyengir juga.

"**Sayang, kau belum menghitung hadiah Bibi Marge, lihat, ini dia di bawah hadiah dari Mummy dan Daddy."**

"**Baik, tiga puluh tujuh kalau begitu." Kata Dudley yang wajahnya sudah merah. Harry yang sudah bisa menduga kemarahan Dudley akan meledak, cepat-cepat mengunyah dagingnya. Siapa tahu Dudley akan menjungkirkan meja.**

"Harry anak yang pintar." Sirius berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

**Bibi Petunia rupanya menyadari datangnya bahaya juga, karena cepat-cepat dia berkata, "Dan kami akan membelikan untukmu dua hadiah lagi kalau kita jalan-jalan nanti. Bagaimana, manis? Dua hadiah tambahan. Oke, kan?**

**Seje****nak Dudley berpikir. Kelihatannya susah baginya. Akhirnya dia berkata pelan-pelan, "Jadi aku akan punya tiga puluh... tiga puluh..."**

"Bahkan dia tidak bisa berhitung?" Alice memandang Lily. Heran sekali dengan anak 'saudaranya' itu. "Bagaimana dia bisa lulus sekolah?"

"Mungkin tuney yang mengerjakan semua ujiannya" kata Lily mendengus.

**Tiga puluh sembilan, anak pintar," kata Bibi Petunia.**

"**Oh." Dudley duduk dengan keras dan menjangkau bungkusan terdekat. "Baiklah."**

**Paman Vernon tertawa.**

"**Si kecil ini tak mau rugi, persis ayahnya. Pintar kau, Dudley! Ia mengacak rambut Dudley.**

James mendengus."Aku sanksi dia akan berkata seperti itu jika itu Harry."

Sirius menyandar malas di kursi, "Mungkin dia akan membunuh Harry jika Harry berani meminta hadiah."

Lily membelalak.

Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

**Saat itu telepon berdering dan bibi Petunia menjawabnya sementara Harry dan Paman Vernon menonton Dudley membuka sepeda balap, kamera, pesawat terbang mainan yang di kendalikan remote control, enam belas permainan komputer, dan perekam video. **

"Kira-kira apa yang Harry dapatkan waktu ulang tahunnya?" tanya Lily.

"Sepasang kaus kaki bekas mungkin." Remus menjawab getir.

"Setidaknya dia dapat hadiah," kata Frank. "Aku bahkan ragu mereka ingat Harry pernah dilahirkan."

**Dia sedang merobek kertas pembungkus arloji emas ketika Bibi Petunia muncul kembali dengan wajah marah dan cemas.**

"**Kabar buruk, Vernon," katanya. "Mrs Figg kakinya patah. Jadi tak bisa dititipi dia." Dia mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah Harry.**

**Mulut Dudley melongo ngeri, tetapi Harry senang. Setiap tahun, pada Harry ulang tahun Dudley, orang tuanya mengajak Dudley dan seorang temannya jalan-jalan, ke taman hiburan, kios hamburger, atau nonton bioskop. Harry ditinggal, dititipkan pada Mrs Figg, wanita tua aneh yan tinggal dua jalan dari Privet Drive. Harry benci tinggal disana. Seluruh rumahnya bau kol dan Mrs Figg memaksanya melihat foto-foto semua kucing yang pernah dimiliknya.**

"Aku benci kucing," Sirius berkata suaranya seperti gonggongan.

Lily menimpali, "Aku benci kol."

"**Jadi bagaimana?" kata Bibi Petunia, memandang Harry dengan berang, seakan Harry yang merencanakan sakitnya Mrs Figg. Harry tahu dia seharusnya kasihan Mrs Figg kakinya patah, tetapi dia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa baru setahun lagi dia harus melihat foto Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, dan Tufty.**

"Harry kau tidak boleh seperti itu," Lily berkata dengan sedikit mencela.

James membela Harry, "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya Lils, dia tak suka disana."

"**Kita bisa menelepon Marge," Pama Vernon menyarankan.**

"**Jangan ngaco Vernon, dia kan benci anak itu."**

"Suprise suprise." seru Frank dan Alice serempak.

"Sepertinya semua keluarga Dursley membenci Harry." kata Lily suram.

**Keluarga Dursley sering membicarakan Harry seperti ini, seakan anak ini tidak ada, atau lebih tepat lagi, seakan dia sesuatu yang sangat menjijikan, seperti bekicot.**

"Ugh"

"**Bagaimana kalau siapa namanya tuh, temanmu- Yvone?"**

"**Sedang berlibur di Majorca," tukas Bibi Petunia.**

"**Kalian bisa meninggalkan aku disini," Harry mengusulkan penuh harap (dia bisa menonton acara yang disukainya di televisi dan mungkin bahkan mencoba komputer Dudley).**

**Bibi Petunia kelihatan seperti tersedak telur.**

"**Dan kalau kami pulang nanti rumah sudah hancur?" geramnya.**

"Harry tidak akan meledakkan rumah," Lily berkata sengit memandang buku tersebut.

"**Aku tak akan meledakkan rumah," kata Harry, tetapi mereka tidak memedulikannya.**

"Kalian memang ibu dan anak." James tersenyum kepada Lily.

Wajah Lily memerah. Dia nyengir.

"**Kurasa kita bisa membawanya ke kebun binatang," kata Bibi Petunia pelan, "... dan meninggalkannya di mobil..."**

Mata Lily melebar. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan Harry di mobil! Dia masih anak-anak!"

"**Mobil kita baru, dia tak boleh duduk sendirian..."**

"Yeah dia setuju denganmu Lils. Tenang saja, mereka tak akan meninggalkan Harry di dalam mobil sendirian. Itu mobil baru!" James berkata sinis.

**Dudley mulai menangis meraung-raung. Sebetulnya sih dia tidak betul-betul menangis. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak menangis. Tetapi dia tahu bahwa kalau dia mengerutkan mukanya dan meraung, ibunya akan mengabulkan semua yang diinginkannya.**

"Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Sirius berkata sebal.

"**Dunky Duddydums, jangan menangis, Mummy tak akan membiarkannya merusak hari istimewamu!" Bibi Petunia berseru sambil memeluk Dudley.**

"**Aku... tak... mau... dia... i-i-ikut!" Dudley menjerit diantara isak pura-puranya. "Dia se-selalu merusak acara!" Dia menyeringai jahat ke arah Harry dari celah lengan ibunya.**

Lily memelototi buku. "Dasar kau! anak gendut jahat!"

**Saat itu bel pintu berbunyi. "Ya ampun mereka sudah datang!" kata Bibi Petunia panik- dan sekejap kemudian sahabat Dudley, Piers Polkidd, masuk bersama ibunya. Piers anak kurus berwajah seperti tikus. Dan biasanya dia memegangi lengan anak-anak dibelakang punggung, sementara Dudley memukulii mereka. Dudley langsung berhenti berpura-pura menagis.**

**Setengah jam kemudian, Harry yang tak mempercayai keberuntungannya, duduk di jok belakang mobil bersama Piers dan Dudley, menuju kebun binatang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. **

"Sepertinya Harry senang sekali." Alice tersenyum kepada Lily.

James menghela nafas. "Sepertinya mereka tidak meberikan cukup kesenangan untuk Harry."

"Mereka tidak mau susah-susah melakukan hal tersebut James." Remus menimpali.

"Hary tak akan sesengsara kalau kita ada, dia akan pergi kemana-mana melihat apa saja dan memakai pakaian baru dan bagus." Sahut Lily agak putus asa.

**Paman dan bibinya tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, tetapi sebelum mereka berangkat, Paman Vernon mengajaknya bicara.**

"**Kuperingatkan kau," katanya, wajahnya yang lebar keunguan dekat sekali dengan wajah Harry. "Kuperingatkan kau sekarang- kalau kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh sedikit saja- kau akan dikurung di lemari itu sampai natal."**

"Mereka benar-benar sudah gila memperlakukan anak kecil seperti itu? Kau yakin Lil mereka tak perlu di bawa ke St mungo? Mungkin mereka mengalami gangguan kejiwaan atau otak rusak" Frank menyarankan melihat begitu sintingnya perlakuan keluarga Dursley kepada keponakan mereka.

Lily tersenyum.

"**Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," kata Harry, "sungguh..."**

**Tetapi Paman Vernon tidak percaya. Yang lain pun tidak.**

**Susahnya, hal-hal aneh sering terjadi di sekitar Hary, **

"Harry itu karena kau penyihir." James berkata dengan bangga.

**dan tak ada gunanya memberitahu keluarga Dursley bahwa bukan dia yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.**

**Pernah, Bibi Petunia yang sudah sebal melihat Harry pulang dari tukang cukur tetapi rambutnya kelihatan sama saja, mengambil gunting dapur dan memotong rambut harry sampai pendek sekali, nyaris gundul kecuali poninya yang sengaja tidak dipotong untuk "menyembunyikan bekas luka yang mengerikan". **

Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Sirius!" Lily mendelik pada Sirius.

"Kenapa? Itu lucu" Sirius mengangkat bahu

**Dudley terbahak-bahak menertawakan Harry, **

Sirius langsung berhenti tertawa

**sedangkan Harry sendiri semalaman tak bisa tidur, membayangkan bagaimana di sekolah ke esokan harinya. Dia sudah selalu ditertawakan**** gara-gara kacamatanya yang dilekat dengan selotip. **

James dan Lily terlihat murka

**Tapi paginya, ternyata rambutnya sudah persis lagi dengan sebelum Bibi Petunia mencukurnya. **

"Bravo Harry." Sirius nyengir kepada buku yang dibawa Frank.

"Aku rasa dia akan jadi penyihir yang hebat" Remus tersenyum.

Alice mengangguk.

James membusungkan dada, merasa bangga.

**Dia dikurung selama seminggu dalam lemarinya gara-gara ini, walaupun dia sudah mencoba menerangkan bahwa dia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rambutnya bisa tumbuh kembali secepat itu.**

Lily berasap, "Dia mengurungnya! Dia mengurungnya karena hal yang tidak di maksudkannya? Harry tidak sengaja melakukan hal seperti itu!"

**Pada kesempata****n lain Bibi Petunia memaksanya memakai sweter tua Dudley yang menjijikkan (coklat dengan bulatan-bulatan hitam). **

"Eww."

**Semakin Bibi Petunia memaksa menariknya melewati kepala Harry, sweter itu semakin mengecil, sampai akhirnya Cuma seukuran baju boneka tangan, dan jelas tak akan cukup dipakai Harry. Bibi Petunia memutuskan pastilah sweter itu mengerut ketika dicuci. Dan betapa leganya Harry, dia tidak dihukum karena ini.**

"Akhirnya ada juga saat dimana Harry tidak dihukum." Remus menghela nafas.

**Tetapi sebaliknya, dia mendapat kesulitan besar gara-gara ditemukan di atap dapur sekolah. Seperti biasa geng Dudley mengejar-ngejarnya, dan Harry sama kagetnya dengan yang lain ketika tiba-tiba saja dia sudah duduk di atas cerobong asap. **

"Terbang?" Sirius berkata dengan takjub.

"Mungkin beraparate?" seru Frank

"Atau mungkin dia melompat dan terbawa angin?" James mengusulkan.

"Melompat dan terbawa angin?" Lily mengernyit dan mendengus "Memangnya Harry kertas."

**Mr dan Mrs Dursley menerima surat dari Ibu Kepala Sekolah yang sangat marah, karena Harry telah memanjat-manjat bangunan sekolah. Tetapi sebetulnya yang dilakukannya hanyalah (seperti yang diteriakkannya kepada Paman Vernon dari dalam lemarinya yang terkunci) melompat ke belakang tempat sampah besar di luar pintu dapur. Harry menduga pastilah saat melompat itu dia terbawa angin ke atas.**

"Kau sangat mirip dengan James" Lily menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya.

Mereka terbahak.

"Cheers Harry." James nyengir.

**Tetapi hari ini semua akan berjalan mulus. Bahkan duduk bersama Dudley dan Piers pun diterimanya, asal dia bisa melewatkan hari bukan di sekolah, di dalam lemarinya, atau diruang tamu Mrs Figg yang bau kol.**

"Kasihan Harry aku rasa hidupnya selalu tidak menyenangkan." Remus berkata muram.

**Sementara mengemudi, Paman Vernon mengeluh kepada Bibi Petunia. Hobinya memang mengeluh: orang-oarang dikantornya, Harry, para wakil rakyat, Harry, bank, dan Harry hanya beberapa saja dari topik favoritnya. Hari ini sepeda motor.**

"**... ngebut seperti orang gila, preman-preman kurang kerjaan," komentarnya ketika ada motor yang menyalip mereka.**

"**Aku pernah mimpi tentang motor" kata Harry yang tiba-tiba ingat mimpinya. "Motornya terbang." **

"Aku rasa itu tidak bijaksana Harry, mereka pasti tidak meyukainya." Kata Lily.

**Paman Vernon nyaris menabrak mobil di depannya. Dia berbalik di tempat duduknya dan berteriak kepada Harry, wajahnya seperti bit raksasa yang berkumis. "MOTOR TIDAK TERBANG!"**

"Itu kan cuma mimpi!" seru Remus.

**Dudley dan Piers cekikikan.**

"**Aku tahu motor tidak terbang," kata Harry. "Itu kan Cuma mimpi."**

**Tetapi Harry menyesal sudah ngomong. Kalau ada hal lain yang dibenci keluarga Dursley, itu adalah jika Harry menyebut-nyebut sesuatu yang tidak semestinya terjadi, tak peduli peristiwa itu Cuma dalam mimpi atau bahkan film kartun. Rupanya mereka berpendapat ide-ide Harry berbahaya.**

"Tidak heran hidum mereka membosankan." kata Sirius sambil pura-pura menguap.

**Hari Sabtu itu cerah sekali dan kebun binatang penuh dikunjungi keluarga-keluarga. Mr dan Mrs Dursley membelikan Dudley dan Pers es krim coklat besar di pintu masuk, dan karena si gadis penuh-senyum di mobil es krim itu sudah terlanjur menanyai Harry dia ingin es krim apa sebelum mereka sempat mengajak Harry pergi, mereka membelikannya es krim loli lemon yang murah. **

"Itu lebih baik daripada tdak sama sekali" Alice tersenyum kepada Lily. "Setidaknya Harry senang."

Lily tersenyum, mengangguk.

**Cukup enak juga, pikir Harry yang menjilati es lolinya sembari menonton gorila yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan bertampang mirip Dudley, hanya saja rambutnya tidak pirang.**

Mereka tertawa.

**Belum pernah Harry segembira ini. Dia berhati-hati, berjalan agak jauh dari keluarga Dursley, agar Dudley dan Piers, yang menjelang makan siang sudah mulai bosan dengan binatang-binatang, tidak kembali melakukan hobi favorit mereka, yaitu memukulinya. **

"Benar sekali Harry, jangan dekat-dekat." Seru James.

"Sejauh mungkin Harry." Ujar Sirius.

**Mereka makan di restoran kebun binatang dan**** ketika Dudley marah-marah karena es krimnya kurang besar, Paman Vernon membelikannya porsi yang lebih besar dan Harry diizinkan menghabiskan pesanan belakangan merasa, bahwa seharusnya dia tahu, hal menyenangkan seperti ini tak mengkin berlangsung terus.**

"Oh tidak, apa yang akan terjadi," Lily bertanya ngeri.

**Setelah makan siang mereka mengunjungi rumah reptil. Di dalam rumah reptil sejuk dan gelap, dengan jendela-jendela berlampu di sepanjang dindingnya. Di balik kaca, berjenis-jenis kadal dan ular merayap dan melata di atas potongan-potongan kayu dan batu. **

"Aku benci ular." Alice berkata sambil bergidik ngeri. Dia selalu paranoid terhadap ular.

"Ssstttttt," Sirius dan James menirukan suara ular.

Frank mendelik terhadap mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa Alice sayang," Frank memegang tangan Alice.

**Dudley dan Piers ingin melihat kobra besar beracun dan sanca raksasa yang bisa meremuk manusia. Dudley segera menemukan ular tebesar di tempat itu. Ular itu bisa membelitkan tubuhnya dua kali ke mobil Paman Vernon dan meremuknya seperti kaleng kerupuk- tetapi saat ini kelihatannya dia sedang malas. Sebetulnya, dia malah sedang tidur nyenyak.**

"Pasti ular tersebut butuh liburan." Kata James. "Dia pasti bosan sekali disana."

**Dudley berdiri dengan hidung menempel di kaca memandang gulungan coklat berkilat itu.**

"**Suruh dia bergerak," rengeknya pada ayahnya. Paman Vernon mengetuk kaca, tetapi si ular diam saja.**

"**Ketuk lagi," Dudley menyuruh. Paman Vernon mengetuk keras dengan buku-buku jarinya, tetapi su ular tetap saja tidur.**

"Kasihan ular itu," Remus berkata sungguh-sungguh.

"**Sungguh membosankan," keluh Dudley. Dia pergi.**

Sirius mengejek, "Yeah pergi sana dan cari Mummy,"

**Harry ganti bergerak ke dekat kaca dan memandang si ular lekat-lekat. Dia tak akan heran kalau si ular mati karena bosannya. Tak ada teman selain orang-orang bodoh yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca, mencoba mengganggunya sepanjang hari. Ini lebih parah dari pada menggunakan lemar****i sebagai kamar tidur, dengan satu-satunya pengunjung adalah Bibi Petunia yang menggedor-gedor pintu untuk membangunkan nya – paling tidak dia kan bisa ke bagian rumah yang lain.**

"Bagus sekali setidaknya hidunya lebih baik dari pada ular di kebun binatang." Lily berkata sinis.

**Ular itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya yang seperti manik-manik. Pelan, sangat pelan, ia mengangkat kepalanya samai matanya sejajar dengan mata Harry.**

**Mata itu mengedip**

"Apa?"

**Mata itu mengedip**

"Apa ular bisa mengedip?" Alice bertanya

Lily menggeleng, "A.. aku tak tahu."

**Harry terbelalak. Kemudian dia cepat-cepat memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihat. Ternyata memang tak ada. Dia kembali memandang si ular dan balas mengedip juga.**

"Aneh." Sirius dan James berkata bersamaan.

**Si ular mengendikkan kepala ke arah Paman Vernon dan Dudley, kemudian mendongak ke langit-langit. Pandangannya kepada Harry seakan jelas berkata, "Sepanjang waktu memag seperti itu."**

"**Aku tahu," gumam Harry lewat kaca, meskipun dia tak yakin si ular bisa mendengarnya. "Pastilah sangat menyebalkan."**

**Si ular mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.**

"**Kau berasal dari mana sih?" tanya Harry.**

**Uar itu menggerakkan ekornya ke arah papan kecil di sebelah kaca. Harry membaca tulisannya.**

**Boa Pembelit, Brazil.**

"**Enakkah disana?"**

"Apakah kalian pikir Harry... Parselmouth." James bertanya memandang mereka semua. Merasa bingung.

"Entahlah mungkin dia hanya..." Remus tidak bisa menjelaskan dan Frank kembali membaca

**Si boa pembelit menunjuk dengan ekornya ke papan lagi dan Harry meneruskan membaca: Ular yang ada disini dikembangbiakkan di kebun binatang. "Oh, begitu- jadi, kau belum pernah ke Brazil?"**

**Saat si ular menggelengkan kepala, teriakan memekakan telinga dibelakang Harry membuat mereka berdua terlonjak. "DUDLEY! MR DURDLEY! SINI LIHAT, ULARNYA MENGGELENG-GELENG! KALIAN TAK AKA PERCAYA!"**

**Dudley datang tergopoh-gopoh.**

"**Minggir kau," katanya sambil meninju dada Harry. **

"Beraninya KAU! Dia bisa terluka babi gendut jelek!" Lily berteriak.

Sirius mendengus. "Mana mungkin dia peduli."

**Karena tak menya****ngka akan diserang, Harry terjatuh dilantai beton. **

"Oh Harry.. aku harap dia baik-baik saja." Lily berkata cemas.

**Apa yang terjadi berikutnya berlangsung begitu cepat sehingga tak ada yang melihat bagaimana terjadinya. Sesaat Piers dan Dudley berdiri menempel dikaca, detik berikutnya mereka melompat mundur sambil memekik ngeri.**

**Harry duduk ternganga: kaca bagian depan kandang si ular telah lenyap. **

"Waw"

**Ular raksasa itu membuka gulungan tubuhnya dangan cepat, meluncur di lantai. Para pengunjung rumah reptil menjerit-jerit panik dan berlarian ke pintu keluar.**

**Saat si ular meluncur cepat melewatinya, Harry bersedia bersumpah mendengar suara desis pelan berkata, "Brazil aku datang segera... Trimsss, Amigo."**

"Oke.. jadi jelas kalau Harry benar-benar Parselmouth." Kata Sirius.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Keluargaku tidak ada yang parselmouth.. bagaimana Harry bisa?" James menggeleng tak percaya.

"Mungkin kakek kakek kakek kakek buyutmu?" Remus mengusulkan.

"Entahlah setahuku tidak, lagipula aku keturunan Godric Griffindor seharusnya yag bicara dengan ular itu ada keturunan Slazar Slytherin" James berkata parau.

"Kau keturunan Godric?" Lily berkata takjub.

James mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan membenci Harry? Karena dia Parselmouth." mata Lily menyipit memandang James.

James diam.

Lily menunggunya bicara.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan bangga padanya meski dia squib sekalipun." James berkata tegas.

Lily tersenyum. Dia tak menyangka. Selama ini dia selalu mengira James adalah kepala super melembung yang arogant. Sepertinya dia salah mengira selama ini.

"Hanya saja sebaiknya dia tidak menunjukkannya kepada anak lain di Hogwarts," kata James. "Kau tahu mereka bisa sangat salah paham."

"Tapi belum tentu seseorang yang bisa parseltongue itu jahat." Lily membela.

James memandang Lily "Percayalah padaku, orang-orang disini bisa benar-benar salah paham."

James tahu itu. Dia salah satunya.

**Si penjaga rumah reptil shock dan bengong.**

"**Tapi kacanya," katanya terus menerus, "ke mana kacanya?"**

Sirius tertawa "Cheers Prongs, anakmu benar-benar hebat."

James nyengir.

**Direktur kebun binatang sendiri yang membuatkan secangkir teh kental manis untuk Bibi Petunia sambil tak henti-hentinya minta maaf. Piers dan Dudley Cuma bisa merepet. Sejauh yang Harry lihat, ular itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, kecuali dengan main-main mengetup-ngatupkan mulutnya di dekat tumit Dudley dan Piers saat dia lewat. **

"Uggh aku beci ular" Alice berkata pelan.

**Tetapi ketika mereka sudah kembali ke mobil Paman Venon, Dudley bercerita bagaimana si ular nyaris menggigit kakinya sampai putus, sementara Piers bersumpah si ular mencoba membelitnya sampai mati. **

"Yeah, aku harap ular tersebut benar-benar melakukannya." Sirius berkata sungguh-sungguh.

"Sirius!" Lily mendelik pada Sirius.

**Tetapi yang paling parah, paling tidak bagi Harry, adalah Piers sudah cukup tenang untuk berkata, "Harry tadi bicara dengan ular itu. Iya, kan, Harry?"**

"Tidak!" Jerit Lily. "Sekarang Harry pasti akan dapat masalah."

"Mungkin Cuma hukuman kurungan seumur hidup." Sirius berkata sambil menggertakkan gigi.

**Paman Vernon mengunggu sampai Piers meninggalkan rumah mereka, sebelum dia mulai mencecar Harry. Paman Vernon marah sekali sampai nyaris tak bisa bicara. Dia hanya bisa bilang, "Pergi- lemari- tinggal sana- tidak makan," sebelum dia terenyak di kursi dan Bibi Petunia cepat-cepat lari mengambilkannya segelas besar brandy.**

"Tidak makan? Tega sekali kalian." Lily mendelik sambil menunjuk buku yang dibawa Frank.

**xxx**

**L****ama kemudian Harry masih berbaring di dalam lemarinya yang gelap, ingin sekali rasanya punya arloji. **

"Aku harap aku bisa memberikannya arloji penyihir." Kata James. "Setiap penyihir laki-laki mendapatkannya pada waktu mereka umur tujuh belas."

**Dia sama sekali tak tahu jam berapa sekarang dan dia juga tidak yakin keluarga Dursley sudah tidur. Sebelum mereka tidur, riskan sekali jika dia keluar dan mengendap-endap ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.**

"Ayo Harry, kau harus tetap bertahan. Tinggal satu tahun lagi dan kau akan ke Hogwarts." James meyemangati.

**Dia t****elah tinggal besama keluarga Dursley selama sepuluh tahun, sepuluh tahun penuh penderitaan. **

"Kejam sekali mereka." Kata Lily geram.

**Sejauh yang ****dia ingat, sejak dia masih bayi dan orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Kadang-kadang, jika dia mengingat dengan keras selama jam-jam panjang membosankan didalam lemarinya, muncul dalam ingatannya pemandangan yang aneh: kilat cahaya hijau menyilaukan dan rasa sakit yang panas di dahinya. **

"Kilatan cahaya hijau? Apa itu artinya Voldemort mencoba membunuh Harry dengan kutukan Avada Kedavra?" Frank berkata takjub.

"Entahlah tapi seandainya benar, bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa selamat?" James memandang mereka semua. Bertanya.

Sirius menimpali, "Itu benar-benar luar biasa. Apalagi jika yang melakukannya Voldemort kesempatannya hanya 0,00000000000...1 sama dengan mustahil."

"Tapi Harry selamat." Lily berkata kagum.

Alice menambahkan, "Dan Voldemort menghilang."

"Itulah misterinya." sahut Remus.

Mereka semua mengangguk. Kemudian dia. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

Akhrinya Frank melanjutkan membaca.

**Dia menganggap ini pastilah saat tabrakan terjadi, walaupun dia tak bisa membayangkan dari mana cahaya hijau itu muncul. ****Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat orang tuanya.**

"Tak sedikitpun?" Lily bertanya dengan sedih.

James menggenggam tangan Lily, mencoba menentramkan gadis itu.

**Paman dan bibinya tidak pernah bicara tentang mereka, dan tentu saja dia dilarang mengajukan pertanyaan. Tak ada foto orangtuanya di rumah keluarga Dursley.**

Lily merasa semakin sedih.

**Waktu dia masih lebih kecil, Harry sering mengkhayalkan ada keluarga tak dikenal yang datang untuk membawanya pergi, tetapi ini tak pernah terjadi. **

"Guys, kemana kalian semua?" James bertanya setengah putus asa kenapa tidak ada yang mau menolong anaknya. Dimana para sahabatnya?

"Entahlah James, aku juga ingin tahu" Sirius menjawab.

"Mungkin... kami sudah mati." Remus berkata pelan.

**Keluarga Dursley adala satu-satunya keluarganya. Meskipun demikian kadang-kadang dia mengira (atau berharap) orang-orang asing di jalan mengenalnya. Dan mereka juga orang-orang asing yang sangat aneh. Pernah seorang laki-laki kecil memakai topi ungu membungkuk kepadanya ketika dia sedang berbelanja dengan Bibi Petunia dan Dudley. Setelah dengan marah menanyai Harry apakah dia kenal oarang itu Bibi Petunia buru-buru menggiring mereka keluara dari toko itu tanpa membeli apapun. Seoarang wanita tua bertampang liar dan berdandan serba hijau melambai dengan riang kepadanya dari bus. Seorang laki-laki botak memakai mantel panjang ungu bahkan menjabat tangannya di jalan kemarin dulu dan kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Yang paling aneh tentang orang-orang ini adalah, tampaknya mereka langsung lenyap begitu Harry ingin melihat lebih jelas.**

"Jelas mereka itu penyihir." Remus berkata.

"Mungkin salah satu penggemar Harry. Dia selebritis di dunia sihir." Sirius berkata penuh ke kagumaan.

James membusungkan dada. Sangat bangga.

**Di sekolah, Harry tak punya teman. **

Lily menutup mata. Merasa sangat sedih akan nasib anaknya kelak.

**Semua anak tahu bahwa geng Dudley membenci Harry Potter yang aneh dengan pakaian bekasnya yang kebesaran dan kecamatanya yang bingkainya patah, dan tak seorangpun berani menentang geng Dudley.**

"Selesai." Frank mengehela nafas panjang kemudian menutup buku itu dan memandang mereka semua.

"Chapter yang agak.. er.. tidak menyenangkan ya." Alice berkata pelan.

Remus dan Sirius mengangguk.

James memandang langit-langit. Menerawang.

"Benar.. tidak menyenangkan." Lily mengangguk, dia menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku tidak mau membaca buku itu lagi."

Semua mata menoleh kepadanya.

* * *

**Ok, akhir dari chapter ini. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat yaa.. hehe tergantung mood ku sih. Apalagi bulan puasa lemes :p .Tapi aku selalu berusaha kasih yang terbaik. **


	4. Slytherin dan Konfrontasi

**A/N: Ok, readingnya istirahat dulu ya. Soalnya Lily sedang ngambek gak mau baca buku.. hehe**

**Aku gak tahu sih mau nulis semua di buku atau gak, hehe kayaknya banyak yaa.. tapi InsyaAllah di tulis semua. **

**Makasih ya buat yang mau nge-Review, buat yang baca juga makasih.**

**Ok, Read n Review Please**

* * *

**Slytherin dan Konfrontasi**

"APA!" James berkata lebih keras dari yang dia harapkan. "Kau bercanda Lils? Apa kau tidak ingin tau?" Dia memandang sekeliling dengan gusar. Tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Yang lainnya masih melongo kaget.

Lily memandang James, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap buku yang tergeletak di meja. Dia berujar lirih "Tidak."

"Lily Evans… tidak mau membaca buku?" Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat moment seperti ini." Sirius ternganga takjub, dia melongo dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Moony" Sirius menoleh ke arah Remus dan mencubit pipinya Remus keras-keras.

"Sirius!" Remus mendelik kesal.

"Ternyata bukan mimpi."

Lily memutar bola matanya. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak mau membaca cerita dimana anakku disiksa! Aku bisa menerima kalau aku mati. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima Tuney membuat anakku mati pelan-pelan." Suaranya agak bergetar karena marah, dia mendelik memandang mereka semua, seakan mereka sedang mencoba menantangnya berduel.

Mereka semua meringis. Tidak mungkin berdebat dengan Lily saat ini. Kemungkinan terbaik adalah mereka hanya akan kehilangan 1 kaki, 1 tangan dan mungkin jika nasib mereka baik mereka masih akan memiliki gendang telinga. Singkatnya mereka masih ingin hidup.

Remus mengakui buku tersebut tidak menyenangkan. Yeah mungkin hanya satu hal yang menyenangkan. Voldemort musnah dan Harry berhasil selamat. Ok baiklah, itu dua hal. Tapi selain itu tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Kalau dia jadi Lily memang lebih baik tidak usah membaca lagi. Dia kepengen meninggal dengan tenang, syukur-syukur kalau itu cepat dan tidak sakit. Dia nyengir agak bersalah, pikirannya sudah melantur-lantur tidak karuan.

James dan Alice saling lirik, bagaimana caranya membuat Lily mau membaca lagi. Lily sangat keras kepala sulit sekali mengubah pendiriannya.

Setelah kesunyian yang rasanya bagai ribuan tahun dan lirikan-lirikan yang membuat sakit mata, mereka mendengar sebuah suara. Suara langkah kaki sedang mendekat. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu. Waspada.

Alice berpikir apakah ada yang berusaha memata-matai mereka atau orang tersebut mendengar percakapan mereka? Rasanya tidak mungkin , Lily sudah merapalkan mantra aneh buatan Snape, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang mendengar meskipun mereka berteriak-teriak. Ok ralat sedikit, Lily yang berteriak-teriak.

Frank menjulurkan lehernya, berusaha melihat siapa itu. Alice mengikutinya.

Langkah tersebut makin keras dan terlihat bayang-bayang makin mendekat. Sepertinya lebih dari satu orang.

Mereka mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Waspada. Siapa tahu itu adalah Pelahap Maut atau Volemort sendiri. Mungkin dia tahu tentang buku Harry Potter ini dan berniat merebutnya. Mereka semua menegang, menunggu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sebuah suara tegas menegur mereka. "Kenapa kalian mengeluarkan tongkat sihir?" Mcgonagal menyipitkan matanya, curiga.

"Tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di perpustakaan!" Madam Pince berkata galak sambil memplototi mereka semua.

"Haaaah." Mereka semua mendesah lega. Frank dan Alice merosot di kursi.

Lily yang pertama menguasai diri "Maaf Profesor, Madam Pince ,kami kira er.. Voldemortt," wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Profesor Mcgonagall berjengit matanya membelalak kaget.

Madam Pince mendesis, "Jangan ucapkan nama itu." Dia menatap liar seluruh perpustakaan dan rak-rak buku. Seakan berharap Voldemort melompat menyerbu perpustakaan, mencekik mereka karena telah lancang menyebut namanya.

Mereka semua meringis melihat reaksi Prof. McGonagall dan madam Pince.

Beberapa detik kemudian McGonagall menguasai diri, mungkin dia berpikir anak-anak didiknya sudah gila, terlalu paranoid. "Miss Evans, apa kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa jalan-jalan di kastil? melompat melalui rak buku dan mengutuk kalian?" Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka semua menunduk malu.

James dan Sirius hanya meringis.

"Baiklah aku rasa detensi kali ini sudah cukup." McGonagall memandang berkeliling rak-rak buku yang bukunya sudah tertata rapi. "Bukankan begitu, Irma?

Madam Pince berdehem mencoba menguasai diri. Dia melirik buku-buku yang sudah tertata rapi, kemudian mengangguk puas.

McGonagall tersenyum penuh pengertian kepada mereka semua dan berkata "Kurasa kalian butuh istirahat, kalian bisa ke Aula besar untuk makan malam." Kemudian dia menambahkan agak cemas. "Jika kalian merasa agak kurang sehat mungkin kalian bisa ke Madam Pomfrey"

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja." LIly menjawab cepat.

"Mungkin kami hanya butuh makan malam Profesor." kata Alice.

"Baiklah, pergilah."

Mereka mengangguk dan segera berlalu dari perpustakaan.

"Sepertinya membaca buku Harry Potter membuat kita jadi.. er."

"Paranoid," celetuk James.

"Yeah."

"Ayo kita ke aula besar aku sudah lapar sekali." Sirius berkata sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Dasar kau ini." James meninju lengan Sirius.

xxx

* * *

Aula besar masih begitu lengang tak banyak anak yang pergi makan, pastilah mereka masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari Hogsmade. Severus membatin kecut, dia tak bisa ke Hogsmade hari ini, padahal ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.

Severus menghantamkan dirinya ke dalam kursi, dia menatap makanan di depannya dengan liar dan merasakan air liurnya hampir menetes. Dia mulai meraih semua makanan yang ada dalam jangkauannya, mengendus sepotong ayam di tangannya dan mendengkur senang. Dia mulai mengisi penuh-penuh piringnya dan mulai menyumpal mulutnya dengan sup bawang, daging asap, ayam dan banyak lagi. Satu belum habis tertelan, dia sudah memasukkan yang lain.

Di sebelahnya Avery dan Mulciber juga mulai membantai makanannya. Serakus dan secepat mungkin. Bersendawa keras-keras dan mulai memasukan makanan lain lagi. Mereka kelaparan. Oke Ralat.

Mereka sangat kelaparan.

Bellatrix menatap jijik mereka semua, dia menyibakkan rambutnya dengan angkuh dan mulai mengisi piringnya. Dia memakannya seanggun mungkin sesuai tata krama darah murninya yang berharga. Walaupun dia mengakui dia juga merasa sangat lapar, tetapi dia tak akan merendahkan dirinya selevel gelandangan jalanan yang kurang makan. Mereka menjijikkan.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam cepak mendatangi gerombolan itu. Dia berjalan agak pongah, wajahnya tampan, dengan bola mata hitam. Dia menyeringai menatap teman-temannya. Ibunya pasti akan mati jantungan jika melihat dia makan seperti mereka. Dia duduk di depan Severus.

"Lapar berat?" tanya pemudai itu sambil mulai mengisi piringnya.

Avery dan Mulciber hanya mengagguk sekilas dan melanjutkan kegiatan membantai makanan mereka.

Severus mendongak dan berkata dengan mulut masih penuh "Sanghhat." Dia menelan makanannya dan meneguk jus labunya. "Sangat.. lapar.."

"Bagaimana detensinya?" tanya pemuda itu cerah.

Severus mencibir "Kau tahu bagaimana Filch kan?". Dia mengerucutkan bibir, kesal.

Pemuda itu nyengir. Tentu saja semua orang tahu bagaimana Filch dan sikapnya yang anti terhadap murid-murid. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa Filch itu Squib. Dia benci melihat murid-murid dan selalu berusaha keras untuk memberi detensi kepada mereka. Dan detensinya kebanyakan harus mengeluarkan 'sedikit' tenaga.

"Memangnya apa yang dia suruh?" Pemuda itu bertanya setelah sebelumnya dia menelan kentangnya.

Severus mendengus "Membersihkan Trophi dan piala-piala."

"Tanpa Sihir." Avery menambahkan sebal.

Mulciber menggeram kesal dan menggeretakkan buku-buku jarinya.

Pemuda itu meringis "Pastilah ada hampir 500 piala dan Trophi disana, eh?"

Bellatrix mendengus kesal."Ciih, tenagaku sudah kuhabiskan untuk pekerjaan tolol dan tak berguna! Membersihkan tropi? Apa dia pikir kita keturunan kotor campuran? Setara peri rumah? Dan demi Pangera kegelapan yang agung, memakai cara Muggle? Tanpa sihir? Menjijikkan!" Belatrik mendesis jijik, "Apa kata leluhurku! Tanganku terlalu beharga untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan sampah semacam ini!" Dia mengibaskan tangannya seolah ada kotoran yang menempel.

"Demi Pangeran kegelapan?" Pemuda itu mengernyit "Jadi kau sudah positif akan menjadi pelahap maut Bella?"

"Tentu saja!" Bellatrix memandangnya dingin, seolah pemuda itu mencemoohnya. Ekspresinya melunak, penuh damba. "Itu impianku." Kemudian dia menyeringai kejam. "Aku tak sabar menyingkirkan para darah lumpur kotor."

Mulciber dan Avery saling berpandangan, mereka berdua mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan seringai kejam dari mulutnya.

Severus menambahkan sangat pelan sehingga hampir tak terdengar "Kecuali Lily." Kemudian secara otomatis dia melirik meja Gryffindor, mencari Lily. Tak ada. Mungkin masih di detensi. Detensi apa yang diberikan McGonagall untuk Lily? Severus berharap bukan yang berat, dia tak tega melihat Lily menderita. Dia tak peduli bila si Potter brengsek itu di umpankan ke dalam segerombolan tarantula sekalipun, tapi tidak Lily. Gadis itu terlalu berharga. Jika bukan gara-gara Potter brengsek itu, dia pasti masih berteman dengan Lily. Mungkin juga mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, kemudian menikah dan hidup di rumah kecil yang tenang, bersama anak-anak mereka. Huh! Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Enyahlah pikiran tolol! Dia menggeram kesal. Merasa marah terhadap dirinya sendiri, terhadap Potter, terhadap keadaan. Dia mengutuk semuanya.

"Ada apa Sev?" Pemudai itu mengernyit melihat ekspresi Severus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Reg." Severus menggeleng. Dia menghindari tatapan Regulus dengan mengambil puding dan mulai menyumpal mulutnya kembali.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu, Regulus?" tanya Bellatrix acuh. "Ingin menjadi Pelahap Maut." Dia memandang regulus melalui sudut matanya.

"Yeah," Dia nyengir, "Aku tidak sabar untuk bergabung."

"Baiklah, ayo kita bersulang." Regulus berkata sambil mengangkat piala. "Untuk Pangeran Kegelapan."

Yang lain menyeringai dan meng-koor mengikuti. "Untuk Pangeran Kegelapan."

xxx

* * *

Aula besar mulai dipadati anak-anak yang lain. Bergerombol-gerombol mereka masuk, tertawa-tawa, saling mengejek dan saling pamer produk zonko yang mereka beli. Aula besar mejadi agak riuh dan berisik.

"Ayo kita kembali ke ruang rekreasi," Mulciber berkata dengan suara khasnya yang mirip geraman.

Mereka mengangguk dan mulai berdiri. Kemudian mulai melangkah keluar dari Aula besar. Mereka hampir bertabrakan di koridor dengan murid lain yang ingin menuju Aula.

"Oh, kalian." Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lurus berkata dengan dingin.

"Sirius." Regulus berkata tak kalah dinginnya.

"Oh, hallo sepupu." Belatrik berkata dengan suara riang kekanakan.

"Apa maumu Bella?"

"Ck ck ck... mana sopan santunmu sepupu?" Bellatrix berdecak menggurui. "Betapa hancur hati Bibi Walburga jika melihatmu... dan pilihan teman-temanmu." Dia mengendik meremehkan kepada Lily. Kemudian berkata, "Darah lumpur." Dia mendesis jijik.

Para Gryiffindor dan Severus menegang.

Severus membelalak kepada Bellatrix. Dia mengutuknya dalam hati. Dia tidak suka ada yang memanggil Lily dengan sebutan Darah lumpur. Dia harus bicara kepada Bellatrix nanti.

Mulciber dan Avery mendengkur senang. Ekspresi mereka lapar.

"Jaga kata-katamu BLack." kata Remus keras.

Bellatrix mendengus jijik "Sebelum kau menyuruhku menjaga kata-kataku, kenapa kau tidak urus saja pakaianmu?" Dia memandang Remus dari atas kebawah, menatap jijik bajunya yang sedikit agak lusuh. "Dan apa itu yang kau pakai? Jubah bekas ayahmu? Kuduga bahkan pakaian dalammu pun bekas!" dia memandang Remus meremehkan.

"Jaga mulutmu!" Tukas James dan Sirius marah.

Bellatrix mengacuhkan James dan Sirius. Dia memandang Remus, lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Oh ya, apa benar desas-desus yang kudengar selama ini?"

"Apa?" Remus berkata, suaranya agak kasar.

Mata Bellatrix menyipit waspada "Bahwa kau adalah Manusia Serigala." Kemudian dia menyeringai kejam. "Seandainya itu benar, bahkan kau lebeih rendah dari Darah lumpur. Seharusnya kau di asingkan dan di buang. Seharusnya kau bersama kelompokmu yang lain. Sesama pencundang." Dia mengakhiri kejam.

Remus mengejang. Matanya berubah merah menatap Bellatrix. Buas.

Bellatrix mundur sedikit, merasa agak gentar. Mungkinkah gosip Manusia Serigala itu benar? Dia akan mencari tahu hal itu.

"Kau salah." James berkata keras. "Remus bahkan lebih normal daripada dirimu Black."

Bellatrix menoleh kepada James. "Potter..Potter.. Potter... aku pikir kau oke." Bellatrix menyibakan rambutnya dengan angkuh. "Kau Darah Murni. Sama sepertiku. Seharusnya kau lebih bijaksana. Berteman dengan Darah lumpur dan Manusia Serigala? Menjijikkan." Dia memandang Sirius "Kalian berdua sama saja. Harusnya kalian lebih bijak memilih teman, kalian telah menodai ras penyihir. Penghianat!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Bella!" kata Sirius marahl. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, dan kudengar kau akan menjadi Pelahap Maut, eh? Geng gila yang ber-idialis konyol, aku bahkan ragu kalau pemimpin geng kalian punya darah semurni yang dia banggakan, bahkan aku kira comberan pun lebih murni daripada darah Voldemort."

Para Slytherin menegang.

"Jaga bicaramu Sirius!" Bentak Ballatrix marah. "Tidak boleh ada yang meragukan Pangeran Kegelapan dan jangan berani menyebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu itu!"

Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya begitu juga Sirius. Mereka saling mendelik satu sama lain.

Yang lainnya mulai mengeluarkan tongkat, waspada terhadap kutukan yang mungkin akan diluncurkan lawan. Mereka semua siap berduel.

...

Seorang gadis bermata abu-abu, ber-rambut hitam panjang bersandar di koridor menuju Aula besar, dia mengamati mereka sedari tadi. Dia memperhatikan tongkat sihir telah dicabut dan mereka telah bersiap mengutuk, dia memutuskan menghampiri mereka. Langkahnya anggun tapi gesit. Rambutnya melambai-lambai saking cepatnya dia berjalan. Sekejap saja dia sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

Gadis itu memegang tangan Bellatrix, "Sudah hentikan Bella."

Bellatrix mendesis marah, "Mereka telah menghina Pangeran Kegelapan, dan mereka harus menerima balasannya!"

Gadis itu menatap Bellatrix dan Sirius. "Sudahlah, para Profesor akan segera datang sebentar lagi. Kita bisa terkena masalah."

"Ayo kita pergi." Regulus mengusulkan.

Avery dan Mulciber ragu-ragu. Tapi kemudian mereka berdua melangkah pergi.

Bellatrix memberikan pandangan menghina kepada para Gryffindor, dan kemudian ikut berlalu.

Severus melirik Lily sebentar, matanya hitamnya beradu dengan mata hijau zambrud Lily. Mereka berpadangan. Kemudian Severus mengalihkan pandangannya dan melangkah pergi.

Regulus menatap Sirius. Sesaat dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian dia mengurungkannya.

Gadis itu melempar pandangan sekilas kepada para Gryffindor, matanya beradu dengan mata hitam Sirius.

"Ayo kita pergi," Regulus menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu mengalihkan padangannya dan menatap Regulus. Dia mengangguk dan melangkah pergi bersama Regulus. Berlalu mengikuti Bellatrix dan yang lain kembali ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

xxx

* * *

Severus berjalan cepat, jubah hitamnya berkibar-kibar dibelakangnya. Dia berhenti di depan dinding batu berukir. Agak tergesa dia mengucapkan, "Salazar Slytherin."

Dinding batu itu membelah, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan remang kehijauan. Ruangan itu masih lengang, tampak beberapa anak duduk di depan perapian bercakap-cakap dan tertawa. Beberapa melambai kepadanya, dia tidak mempedulikan mereka. Dia harus menemukan seseorang. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Kemudian dia menemukan sosok itu, berjalan menuju kamar anak perempuan.

"Tunggu Bella." Severus berkata setengah berteriak, dia melangkah cepat dan menghadang langkah Bellatrix.

Bellatrix memandangnya tak berminat. "Apa maumu?"

"Sudah berkali-kali kuingatkan kau!" Severus mendesis marah. "Jangan pernah memanggil Lily Darah Lumpur!"

"Oh, jadi... Snevilus... kau masih saja berharap pada si jalang itu?"

"Tutup Mulutmu! Atau kau akan menyesal!" Severus mendelik memandang Bellatrix.

Bellatrix menatap meremehkan dia berkata sinis, "Coba saja. Aku mau lihat." Kemudian matanya menyipit, dia menyeringai kejam. "Mungkin gadismu jalangmu itu sudah pernah tidur bersama Potter, kulihat mereka sekarang semakin dekat. Kau sudah tamat Snape!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU! Severus menggeram marah. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, bunga api merah memercik-mercik dari ujung tongkatnya. Dia berkata dengan suara rendah berbahaya "Jangan pernah menyebut Lily seperti itu!"

Bellatrix juga mengeluarkan tongkat. Waspada. "Cih! Apa yang kau harapkan?" Dia menatap Severus tajam, seringai keji dibibirnya, "Kau berharap aku mau bersujud di kaki perempuanmu itu? Menganggapnya seperti ratu? Memujanya? Dia tak lebih dari darah Lumpur! Darah Kotor! Busuk! Turunan sampah!"

_"Cru..."_

"Hentikan!" Regulus berteriak.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!" Gadis itu membelalak melihat mereka berdua.

Regulus segera berlari menuju Bellatrix dan Severus.

"Hentikan!" Regulus berdiri diantara mereka berdua, "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kita sama-sama di Slytherin. Tak seharusnya kita saling bermusuhan." Dia menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Cih." Bellatrix memberikan tatapan menghina kepada Severus kemudian dia berbalik dan pergi ke kamar anak perempuan.

Severus berdiri mematung menatap kepergian Bellatrix. Apakah dia telah salah memilih teman. Dia mengibaskan perasaannya jauh-jauh, jalannya sudah benar. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kemudian dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak laki-laki, mengabaikan omelan Regulus di belakangnya. Dia perlu sendirian.

* * *

**A/N: ok, akhir dari chapter ini. Apa ada yang terganggu dengan kata _j__alang? _Aku minta maaf yaa, jika ada kata-kata lain yang agak kurang baik. Ini rattingnya K sih..**

**O iya besok udah ramadhan lagi.. waktu berlalu bagai kejapan mata ya *ngomong apaan sih aku :p**

**Sebelum puasa, aku minta maaf kalau punya kesalahan ma kalian. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat umat Islam. Buat yang tidak, selamat liburan yaa. Libur kan?**


End file.
